I'll take my revenge
by Cho Kyuka
Summary: Ketika Sungmin membalas dendam masa lalu nya pada Kyuhyun, apa dia akan berhasil? Atau... Pairing: KyuMin, YeWook, KangTeuk, SiChul, ZhouRy Warning : YAOI. Don't like don't read. LAST CHAPTER n EPILOGUE IS UP! RnR pleaaaasseee...
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Take My Revenge**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rating : Um... safe deh... jadi T kali ya...**

**Warning: YAOI (itu aja kali ya =.=") - Don't Like Don't Read**

**Summary : Ketika Sungmin membalas dendam masa lalu pada Kyuhyun, apa yang dia lakuin? (Yes, I'm suck at summary .)**

**Disclaimer : Andai Kyuhyun punya aku, pasti udah aku suruh nikah ama Sungmin ^^**

**Fanfic pertamaku di sini . Maap maap ya kalo agak aneh bin abal binti ga jelas. saya sedang mencoba saudara saudara... So please be nice to me ^^. RnR beneran ditunggu ya! Gomawo!**

Yang tulisan nya _Italic_ berarti flashback ya ^^

* * *

_"Yang bener aja! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta beneran ama kutubuku kaya Sungmin gitu... Kita juga kan ngelakuin ini buat taruhan aja!" teriak Kyuhyun ke temen2nya._

_Brak! Tiba2 terdengar buku jatuh. Sungmin yang ndenger pembicaraan itu dari balik tiang kaget banget denger kata2 Kyuhyun sampai ga sadar njatuhin buku yang sedang dibawanya. Ke 4 namja di depannya termasuk Kyuhyun langsung membalik badan ny denger buku jatuh_

_"Min... Minnie hyung..." kata Kyuhyun terbata._

_"Be.. bener yang kamu bilang Kyu? __Semua ini cuma bo..hong..." tanya sungmin dengan terbata. Air mata udah mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya._

_"I...itu..."_

_"Haish~ udah Kyu.. Ngomong aja kenapa? Udah terlanjur ketahuan ini... __Ga seru lagi kalo diterusin..." kata Minho motong omongan nya Kyuhyun._

_"Iya... Omong aja deh ama si kutubuku satu ini... Kalo semua nya itu cuma taruhan... Kecualiii... Kamu beneran suka ama ni namja..." kata seungri sambil ngelirik Kyuhyun d samping nya_

_"Apa? Yg bener aja! Kalian ni ngomong apa sih? Masa aku harus njelasin berulang ulang..." kata Kyuhyun kesel dngan lirikan ny Seungri_

_"Makanya cepet jelasin ke kutubuku ini!" kata Gikwang_

_"Oke oke..." kata Kyuhyun sambil maju ke depan namja yg udah mulai netesin air mata nya itu. "Denger ya Sungmin hyung! Semua nya yg udah kita lewatin beberapa bulan ini cuma taruhan aku ma temen2ku aja... Ga ada yang serius! Jadi orang tuh ngaca... Masa aku, Cho Kyuhyun, bisa naksir beneran ama orang kaya kamu? Hahaha mimpi!"_

_"K..Kyu" kata Sungmin diantara tangisnya_

_"Udah... Mulai sekarang kita ga ada hubungan apa apa... Anggep aja kita ga pernah kenal... Annyong Minnie hyung!" kata Kyuhyun sambil pergi diiringi ketawa temen temen ny_

~Sungmin POV~

"Ah!" aku terlonjak bangun tiba tiba dari tidurku. "Aaarrggghh~ kenapa aku harus mimpi kejadian itu lagi sih!" kata ku sambil mengacak rambut.

Kenalkan aku Lee Sungmin, 23 tahun. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir di Yonsei University. Aku tinggal sendiri di apartement ku karena orang tua ku pergi bisnis di Jepang.

Lagi lagi pagi ini aku bangun dari tidurku gara gara mimpi kejadian 6 tahun lalu. Dan tiba tiba aja ingatanku balik ke masa aku SMA.

Cho Kyuhyun. Nama itu ga pernah lepas dari ingatan ku semenjak itu. Namja itu dongsaeng ku di SMA. Waktu aku kelas tiga, dia kelas satu. Saat itu aku adalah seorang kutubuku. Sedangkan dia, masuk pertama langsung menyedot smua perhatian orang. Tinggi, tampan, pintar, dan bersuara merdu. Aku dengar si dia udah masuk ke suatu agency untuk training jadi artis. Jujur aku tertarik padanya. Tapi mana mungkin dia memperhatikan aku. Jadi aku hanya menyerah saja, dan kadang memperhatikan nya dari jauh.

Tapi ntah ada keajaiban apa, suatu hari dia mulai mendekatiku. Dan beberapa saat kemudian kami berpacaran. Aku ingat sekali, beberapa bulan itu adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan buat aku. Aku pun benar benar merasa dicintai sepenuh hati. Aku pun melihat gimana Kyuhyun sama menikmatinya dengan aku menjalani waktu kami itu. Oleh karena itu aku benar benar ga percaya saat aku mendengar bahwa smua nya ini hanya taruhan. Aku jadi bahan taruhan oleh Kyuhyun dan teman2nya.

Aku benar benar terpuruk saat itu. Padahal sudah hampir ujian masuk universitas. Tapi pada akhirnya aku berhasil bangkit dan tetap berhasil masuk salah satu universitas terbaik di korea.

Semenjak itu, aku berjanji akan membalas dendam pada Kyuhyun ntah bagaimana caranya. Aku mulai berubah menjadi seorang yang cheerfull manis dan menyenangkan. Aku pun mengubah penampilanku jadi orang yg stylish dan modern. Bahkan kini aku termasuk namja incaran baik namja ataupun yeoja di kampus ku ini. Aku ingin menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa dia akan menyesal pernah ngelepas orang seperti aku.

Aku pun kembali tersadar dari ingatanku. "Waah aku butuh ke kampus sekarang..." lalu aku bangun dari tempat tidurku lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mandi. Beberapa menit kemuadian aku selese mandi dan mengenakan pakaian. Saat aku bersiap siap untuk ke kampus, aku kembali melihat foto di depan meja ku.

Ya di foto itu Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang dia adalah salah satu personil idol group di Korea yg sedang naik daun,SM Junior. Setelah lulus SMA dia debut dalam group itu dan memulai karirnya. Jangan tanya kenapa aku mengetahui semua itu. Aku harus tetap mengikuti beritanya demi menjalankan rencana balas dendam ku.

"Liet y Cho Kyuhyun, sebentar lagi semua akan berhasil..." kataku sambil pergi

"Sungmin hyuuuunnnggg~". Aku mengalihkan dari buku yg sedang aku baca. Aku tersenyum melihat sosok namja imut yg sedang lari ke arahku

"Wookie-ah..." kataku setelah dia berdiri di sampingku sambil terengah engah

"Mian... Mian... Mianhe hyung... Aku telat!"

"Hehehe gwenchana wookie ah... Aku juga belom lama kok disini" kataku sambil menyuruh dia duduk.

Dia, Kim Ryewook, biasa di panggil Wookie, 21 tahun. Dongsaengku di kampus. Anak nya manis lembut dan menyenangkan. Dia adalah salah satu sahabat baikku. Selain itu yang harus kalian tahu, dia juga salah satu orang yang bakal mbantu aku membalas dendamku pada Cho Kyuhyun. Ntah mungkin sudah rencana Yang Diatas ato gimana, aku bertemu Kim Ryewook yang adalah sepupu dari manager SM Junior, idol group nya Kyuhyun. Dan aku pun udah pernah menceritakan semua masa lalu ku padanya. Dan akhirnya dia mau membantuku

"Hehe.. Mian hyung... Aku tadi habis di telpon Siwon hyung... Dia tanya masalah rencana mu" kata Wookie.

Choi Siwon, sepupu Wookie adalah manager SM Junior. Sebenarnya aku pun kenal dengan nya. Beberapa kali aku bertemu dengannya. Tapi dia ga pernah tau masalahku dgn Kyuhyun.

Dan kalian pasti bertanya. Apa rencanaku. Karena aku udah tingkat akhir,aku tinggal menunggu graduation ceremony ku. Dan aku mengajukan diri jadi asisten Choi Siwon, alias asisten manager SM Junior. Dengan begitu, kesempatanku untuk balas dendam pun makin terbuka luas.

"Kenapa dia bertanya Wookie ah? Aku tetap bisa bekerja jadi asisten nya kan?" tanya ku. Agak khawatir juga sih kalau aku batal jadi asisten nya Siwon hyung, aku sudah ga ada ide lagi gimana harus menjalankan rencanaku.

"Tenang hyung... Engga kok. Tentu aja hyung bisa tetap jadi asisten nya Siwon hyung. Malahan dia tadi telpon untuk memastikan apakah hyung jadi ato ga. Kalo engga dia mau cari orang laen. Masalahnya dia udah mulai kewalahan juga menjalankan tugas jadi manager sendirian. Jadwal SM Junior makin padat. Mana dia kewalahan harus mengatur jadwal masing masing personel ksana kemari. Mereka ada 7 orang. Bahkan kadang aku juga ikut membantu dia. Hehe. Sekalian sih biar bisa ketemu Yesung hyung..." kata Wookie sambil tersenyum malu malu.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. SM Junior terdiri dari 7 namja. Yakni Leeteuk, Kim Heechul, Kangin, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae, dan Cho Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kim Ryewook, dongsaengku satu ini selaen dia sepupu Siwon dia adalah namja chingunya Yesung. Maka nya aksesku untuk masuk ke lingkungan SM Junior lebih mudah.

"Ooo gitu... Aku jelas jadi dong Wookie ah. Selaen aku pingin cari kegiatan setelah kuliahku ini selesai, kau tau sendiri gimana rencanaku... Mana mungkin aku melepaskan kesempatan ini..."

"Hehehe iya hyung aku tau... Tapi beneran hyung mau ngelakuin ini? Yaaa bukan gimana gimana... Aku cuma masih heran aja. Hyung bilang hyung benci banget sama Kyuhyun ah. Tapi kenapa hyung masih mikirin rencana ini sih? Aku jadi berpikir... Jangan jangan hyung masih suka ama Kyuhyun ah y? " kata Wookie pelan takut menyinggung perasaan ku

"Hah? Y ampun Wookie. Aku harus berapa kali bilang sama kamu kan? Gimana masa lalu ku. Mana mungkin aku masih suka ama Kyuhyun. Kau ga tau gimana terpuruknya n sakitnya aku waktu aku tau dia mengkhianatiku. Aku kan udah bilang ini cuma balas dendam.. Cuma itu! G ada yang laen..." kata Sungmin tegas. Yaaah aku ga kaget sih Wookie bertanya seperti itu. Sering banget dia bertanya kalo aku sebenarnya masih suka pada Kyuhyun. Karena kalo dia jadi aku, dia akan buang jauh jauh nama Kyuhyun dari hidup nya. Dan ga akan pernah bersentuhan lagi dengan apapun yg ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Kadang pun aku berpikir tentang kata2 Wookie. Tapi aku kembali meyakinkan diriku sendiri, bahwa aku tetap begini karena tekadku untuk balas dendam. Bukan laen nya. G mungkin kan aku tetap jatuh cinta sama orang yang udah ngelukain aku?

"Ya deh ya deh... Terserah Sungmin hyung aja. Apapun rencana hyung, aku siap bantu deh..." kata Wookie sambil tersenyum. Pantesan aja Yesung shii klepek klepek ama anak satu ini. Udah baik, lembut, manis pula.

"Gitu dong! Itu namanya dongsaengku! Gomawao Wookie ah" kataku sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Lalu kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja?"

"oh iya... Tadi Siwon hyung bilang, besok lusa hyung udah bisa mulai bekerja. Ga perlu pake interview2an deh. Toh Siwon hyung udah kenal hyung. Plus ada aku yang menjamin..."

"Oke... Jongmal gomawao Wookie ah"

~Sungmin POV end~

* * *

Gimana? Aneh? Geje? Ato bagus? *author ngarep #plak

tolong review nya ya... karena review bener bener membantu menyemangati Author untuk menulis lanjutan nya... ^^

Kamshahamnida ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Take My Revenge**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Side Pairing : YeWook, KangTeuk, yang laen nya nyusul ya... ^^**

**Rating : Um... safe deh... jadi T kali ya...**

**Warning: YAOI (itu aja kali ya =.=") - Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Age change for Siwon (disini dia lebih tua dari semuanya)**

**Summary : Ketika Sungmin membalas dendam masa lalu pada Kyuhyun, apa yang dia lakuin? (Yes, I'm suck at summary .)**

**Disclaimer : Andai Kyuhyun punya aku, pasti udah aku suruh nikah ama Sungmin ^^**

* * *

~Kyuhyun POV~

"Yak! Bagus kalian semua... Terima kasih atas kerja sama nya..." teriak fotografer itu dari posisinya.

"Sama sama Mi Yon shii..." kata Leeteuk hyung, leaderku di SM Junior. Lalu kami semua berjalan ke ruang ganti. Fyuh! Akhirnya selesai juga jadwal photo shoot ini.

"Wookie ah..." tiba tiba terdengar suara Yesung hyung berteriak. Ternyata namja chingu nya, Kim Ryewook, datang kesini. Yah semua personil sudah tau hubungan Yesung hyung dan Ryewook. Dan tak jarang Ryewook datang sambil membawakan kami makanan. Selain itu kadang dia juga membantu pekerjaan manager kami, Siwon hyung.

"Anyonghaseo Yesung hyung, Teuki hyung, Heechul hyung, Kangin hyung, Kyuhyun ah" kata Ryewook sambil membungkukkan badan nya.

"Anyong Wookie ah... Kamu kesini membantu Siwon hyung lagi?" tanya Teuki hyung.

"Hehe engga kok hyung... Aku ada perlu aja ama siwon hyung... Sekalian aku membawa makanan buat kalian" kata Ryewook sambil tersenyum.

"Beneran? Dimana dimana?" tanya Kangin hyung ga sabar. Aku melihat Heechul hyung memukul bahu Kangin hyung

"Yah! Dasar racoon! Sabar dikit napa tanya nya! Bilang makasih dulu kek sama Wookie ah" bentak Heechul hyung.

"Sakit hyung…" kata Kangin hyung sambil mengusap ngusap bahunya. "Hehehe habis masakan Wookie enak sih... Gomawo Wookie ah" jawab Kangin sambil ngeloyor ke tempat makanan

"Kangin ah jangan lupa sisa in buat Eunhyuk dan Donghae... Kasian, kan mereka masih harus take photo lagi gara gara kebanyakan gerak tadi, jadi ada beberapa yang hasil nya blur" kata Leeteuk hyung. "gomawo ya Wookie ah" katanya ke Ryewook hyung

"sama sama hyung..." kata Wookie sambil senyum

"Hyungdeul, udah kan makasih makasih an nya? Aku mau ngobrol berdua ama my lovely ku ini" kata Yesung hyung sambil cemberut. Sedangkan Ryewook cuma blushing dengernya.

Aku hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sambil lalu, trus duduk di kursi.

"Kyuhyun ah... Gwencana? Kmu kok dari tadi diem aja..." tanya Teuki hyung yang tiba tiba udah di sampingku.

"Gwencanayo hyung..."

Yaah hari ini aku memang pendiem banget. Biasanya kalo ada keributan kaya tadi, aku pasti ikut ikut an ngehina hyungdeul ku itu. Ntah kenapa aku agak bad mood hari ini. Jadi males nanggepin apa aja. Mungkin karena konsep photo shoot kali ini. Kali ini kami photo shoot untuk sebuah minuman. Konsep nya adalah masa SMA. Jadi kami semua berpakaian seragam SMA.

Setiap aku berpakaian SMA, aku selalu terkenang kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu saat aku masih SMA kelas satu. Saat dimana aku bertaruh sama teman temanku untuk menaklukan seorang hyung yang kutu buku bernama Lee Sungmin. Awalnya aku memang melakukan nya karena taruhan. Tapi beberapa waktu kemudian, aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku beneran suka sama Sungmin hyung dan benar benar menikmati hubungan yang sebenernya hanya taruhan ini. Tapi gara kejadian di koridor dimana Sungmin hyung mendengar semua nya, membuat semua nya hilang. Aku tahu aku yang salah. Bahkan saat dia menangis dan bertanya apakah benar semua ini kebohongan, aku ingin sekali memeluknya dan menghapus air matanya dan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi, harga diriku melarang nya. Mana mungkin aku mengakui aku jatuh cinta pada kutu buku seperti Sungmin hyung di depan teman temanku. Dan akhirnya aku meninggalkan nya. Jujur aku sangat terpuruk saat itu. Aku benar benar merasa bersalah pada orang yang aku cintai. Aku benar benar merasa kehilangan dia. Kadang aku melihat dia jalan di sekolah dengan wajah pucat. Pingin sekali aku lari ke hadapan nya dan memeluknya. Tapi lagi lagi harga diriku menahan nya. Hingga akhirnya dia lulus dari SMA. Sedangkan aku, daripada terus memikirkan nya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk lebih giat dalam trainingku dalam menjadi artis. Dan disinilah aku, menjadi magnae dalam group SM Junior. Tetapi, kuakui, nama Lee Sungmin, rasa bersalahku dan rasa cintaku pada Sungmin hyung, ga akan pernah hilang.

"Eeh hyung udah ada di depan... Iya iya... Aku jemput deh... Nanti di dalam baru aku kenalkan secara resmi ama Siwon hyung dan yang laen nya" aku dengar Wookie hyung berbicara di telpon nya. Dan beranjak keluar.

"Wookie ah... Kamu mau kemana... masa ninggalin aku sendiri?" Yesung hyung mulai memasang tampang aegyo-pabo nya. Dasar hyung yang aneh!

"hahaha. Cankaman Yesung hyung... Aku butuh ketemu orang. Dia ada butuh ama Siwon hyung.."

"Siapa sih?"

"Nanti deh... Hyung bakal aku kenalin kok..." kata Ryewook sambil jalan keluar ruang ganti kami. Tiba tiba aja pandanganku bertemu dengan pandangan Ryewook. Eeeh? Dia ngasih evil smirk ke aku? Ga salah liet kan? Tapi belum sempat aku yakin, Ryewook sudah ilang keluar ruangan. Hah! Aku pesti ngaco. Mana mungkin Ryewook ngasih evil smirk ke aku.

10 menit kemudian, Siwon hyung, manager kami, masuk bareng Ryewook hyung.

"Ehem.. Minta perhatian sebentar..." kata Siwon hyung. Kami yang sedang ribut berebut makanan, terutama Enhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung yang baru aja balik dari retake shoot, langsung ngasih perhatian ke manager kami itu.

"Kalian semua tau kan, jadwal kalian makin padat karena kalian makin sukses?". Kami semua ngangguk. Syukur banget deh, kepopuleran kami makin lama makin naik.

"Kalian juga tau kan kalo selama ini aku agak kelimpungan ngatur jadwal kalian terutama yang jadwal masing masing?" lagi lagi kami ngangguk.

"oleh karena itu, aku merencanakan untuk ambil asisten manager yang bisa bantu bantu aku dalam mengurus kalian. Aku udah berkonsultasi dengan SoMan songsaenim dan beliau setuju. Sekarang aku bertanya pada kalian, apakah kalian setuju? Ato ada yang ga setuju"

Aku ngeliat semua member berpikir dan sepertinya mereka setuju setuju aja. Kalo aku sih, terserah aja deh. Yang penting jadwal semua enak. Tapi tiba tiba aku melihat Yesung hyung mengangkat tangan nya.

"Aku ga setuju!" kata dia. Semua orang langsung melotot ngeliat nya. "habis kalo Siwon hyung punya asisten, berarti Wookie ga pernah kesini Bantu bantu lagi dong... Ga mau!" kata Yesung sok manja. Yang laen sweatdrop. Haduh Hyung ku satu ini mang pabo banget sih!

"Haduh Yesung ah... Kamu ini! Bukan berarti kalo Siwon hyung punya asisten trus Wookie ga boleh dateng kan?" kata Teuki hyung.

"Iya hyung... Aku pesti tetep sering kesini kok. Aku kan belum selalu setiap saat bisa bantu Siwon hyung. Aku kadang harus kuliah.." kata Ryewook.

"Ooo gitu... Oke deh" jawab Yesung lagi dengan masih memasang tampang pabo nya.

"Hahaha oke deh kalo gitu ga ada yang protes kan?" tanya Siwon lagi. Semua nya menggeleng termasuk aku. " oke sebenernya sih asisten ku ini udah ada disini... Aku kenalin sekarang aja ya... Wookie ah, suruh dia masuk aja"

Ryeewook hyung langsung keluar. Dan lagi2 aku nangkep evil smirk yang dia kasih ke aku. Haah? Beneran ni? Ryewook hyung beneran ngasih evil smirk ke aku? Mang aku salah apa? Belum pulih aku dari kagetku, tiba tiba asisten baru nya Siwon hyung masuk. Dan disitulah aku syok melihatnya. Mataku langsung melotot melihat ga percaya namja di depan itu. Aku mengerjap ngerjapkan mataku. Penampilan nya memang dah berubah, tapi aku yakin, itu dia. Dan akhirnya ga kepercayaanku terjawab saat dia memperkenalkan diri.

"Anyonghaseo... Chonun Lee Sungmin imnida"

~Kyuhyun POV end~

TBC

* * *

huwaaaa... Mian mian... pendek banget ya update an nya? Janji deh... chapter berikutnya bakal lebih panjang dari pada ini...

Wiih ga nyangka... kemaren banyak yang review... Jeongmal gomawo chingudeul... jadi bikin semangat buat ngelanjutin nya...

Balesan Review:

ArisaAdachi: hehe ni update nya cepet kan chingu? makasih ya udah baca n review

Pipit-SungminniELFishy: salam kenal juga chingu... iya ni mian ya kemaren banyak typo nya.. aku usahain dibenerin deh yang sekarang ini. makasih ya udah baca n review

YuyaLoveSungmin: hehe iya TBC chingu. aku kemaren lupa malah nulis nya. iya ni aku udah coba benerin di chapter ini. semoga typo dan singkatan singkatan nya udah ga ada. makasih ya udah baca n review

Kyuminbee : haha siap chingu! ni udah cepet kan updet nya? makasih ya udah baca n review

COcoNdvl78 : um... gitu ga ya? *sok bikin penasaran. hahaha. ni dah cepet kan updet nya? *serem ama golok nya. haha. makasih ya udah baca n review

RizmaHuka-Huka : terserah chingu deh... kalo diterawangnya Umin masih suka Kyu ya gapapa. hahaha. Iya nih chingu. mian ya... aku coba ubah di chapter 2 ini. semoga udah mulai kurang. makasih ya saran nya chingu ^^. makasih ya udah baca n review

ELFishyShfly : Tenang chingu... ni udah ada YeWook nya kan? mereka bakal sering keluar kok. hehehe. makasih ya udah baca n review

Minnie Lups Starcraft : yah udah terlanjur chingu... dia udah mau balas dendam tuh... hahahaha. makasih ya udah baca n review

Via2myrene : iya chingu... ada YeWook dan pairing lain kok... hehehe. tenang! sip deh, bakal diusahain updet cepet deh. makasih ya udah baca n review

Cho Seo Ryun : oya? wah aku malah belum pernah tau... semoga ga sama ya... hehe. siap deh! bakal di lanjutin secepetnya. makasih ya udah baca n review

Review untuk chapter 2 ini beneran di tunggu ya! Kamsahamnida ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Take My Revenge**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Side Pairing : YeWook, KangTeuk, yang laen nya nyusul ya... ^^**

**Rating : Um... safe deh... jadi T kali ya...**

**Warning: YAOI - Don't Like Don't Read, TYPOS, ****Age change for Siwon (disini dia lebih tua dari semuanya)**

**Summary : Ketika Sungmin membalas dendam masa lalu pada Kyuhyun, apa dia akan berhasil? Atau... (Yes, I'm suck at summary .)**

**Disclaimer : Andai Kyuhyun punya aku, pasti udah aku suruh nikah ama Sungmin ^^**

* * *

~Sungmin POV~

"Anyonghaseo... Chonun Lee Sungmin imnida". Aku memperkenalkan diriku sambil membungkukkan badan. Bisa kuperhatikan semua perhatian orang di ruangan itu tertuju padaku. Aku sedikit melirik ke namja yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan yang sedang melongo dan mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya melihatku. Ya dia Cho Kyuhyun. Jujur ada rasa puas melihatnya syok setelah melihatku.

"Nah ini Sungmin shii... Dia yang bakal jadi asisten ku untuk mengurus kalian... Dia juga temennya Wookie. Jadi kamu Yesung! Ga usah khawatir Wookie ga bakal kesini lagi. Dia malah makin sering kesini karena sahabatnya ada disini..." kata Siwon hyung sambil melotot ke arah Yesung shii. Sedangkan yg dipelototin cuma senyum senyum geje.

"Waaah Siwon hyung... Kamu pinter amat cari asisten… Cute abis!" kata Kangin. Tapi dia langsung dapet death glare dari sang leader, yang jelas langsung bikin Kangin mencari seribu bahasa buat ngerayu uke nya itu, "Teuki hyung... Jangan ngambek dong.. Kamu yg paling cute kok". Wah ternyata yang di ceritain Wookie dulu bener. Teuki sang leader mang pacaran sama Kangin.

"Aargh! Kalian ini bisa berhenti jadi lovely doey couple di hadapanku ga sih?" kata Heechul yang sekarang melotot ke arah KangTeuk couple.

"Ayo Sungmin shii. Kenalin lebih banyak tentang kamu dong!" teriak Eunhyuk yang di bantu anggukan dari Donghae di sebelahnya. Fyuh! Syukurlah, kayanya aku diterima dengan tangan terbuka sama anggota SM Junior.

"Ga perlu pake shii. Panggil aja aku Sungmin... Um... umurku 23 tahun. Lahir 1 Januari. Aku sedang nunggu graduation day ku sih dari Yonhei University. Makanya aku cari kegiatan dari pada diem aja. Waktu Wookie ngasih tau Siwon hyung mau cari asisten, aku ngajuin diri..." jawabku. Aku ngelihat mereka mangut manggut.

"Nah udah kenalan nya? Aku liet si beberapa dari kalian ada yang lebih muda dari Sungmin. Jadi mungkin kalian bisa manggil dia Sungmin hyung... Begitu juga kamu Sungmin, Teuki, Heechul, Kangin, dan Yesung lebih tua dari kamu jadi kamu bisa panggil mereka hyung" kata Siwon hyung. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Sungmin... Selamat datang... Semoga kamu betah ya ngurus kami semua ini..." kata Teuki tersenyum sambil sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Iya Teuki hyung... Makasih. Mohon bantuan nya" jawabku

"Iya! Anyong Sungmin hyung!" teriak duo EunHae sambil berebutan menjabat tanganku. Aku tertawa geli ngelihat tingkah laku mereka.

"Haish kalian ini! Bisa tenang sedikit ga sih. Minggir!" kata Heechul sambil menjabat tanganku, "udah ga usah pedulikan mereka Sungmin. Selamat datang!" kata Heechul hyung. Ntah kenapa aku melihat sedikit senyum sedih di wajah nya. Tapi belum sempat aku berpikir lagi, mereka semua udah mulai menjabat tanganku satu satu. Tinggal Kyuhyun yang masih memandangiku sambil menatapku tidak percaya.

"Yah! Kyuhyun ah... Sana maju! Semua nya udah ngucapin selamat datang pada Sungmin..." kata Kangin sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun maju seperti orang linglung kehadapanku. Matanya ga pernah lepas memperhatikanku. Sampe di depan ku dia masih tetap diam sambil melihatku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan menyapanya duluan.

"Anyong Kyuhyun ah..."

"Mi... Minnie hyung..." kata Kyuhyun terbata. Deg! Hatiku serasa berhenti berdetak.. Kenapa saat begini tiba tiba dia manggil aku dengan panggilan "sayang" nya dulu. Senyum yang dari tadi selalu aku sunggingkan, tiba tiba mulai menghilang.

"Minnie hyung? Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Teuki hyung melihat kami berdua. Aku langsung kembali ke realita, dan kembali menyunggingkan senyum ku.

"Aah… Aniyo Teuki hyung... Kami belum pernah kenal" jawabku. Aku melihat kesedihan sedikit terlintas di muka Kyuhyun mendengar jawabanku. Hah! Sedih? Yang bener? Tapi akhirnya aku melihat raut muka Kyuhyun berubah lagi dengan cepat

"Ooh... Mian Teuki hyung. Mungkin Sungmin hyung ga pernah kenal aku. Tapi sebenarnya Sungmin hyung ini kakak tingkatku waktu SMA. Aku pernah dengar dia di panggil "Minnie" oleh teman teman nya. Jadi aku kira dia terbiasa di panggil seperti itu. Mian Sungmin hyung.. Aku tadi salah manggil!" kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badan nya.

"Gwen... Gwenchana Kyuhyun ah..." kata ku. Aku terpaku dengan penjelasan Kyuhyun tadi. Aku tau dengan jelas, Kyuhyun mengenali siapa aku sebenarnya. Dan dia mengarang membuat cerita tadi. Karena aku tau dengan jelas, ga pernah ada satu orang pun di dunia yang pernah manggil aku "Minnie" selain dia.

~Sungmin POV End~

.

~Author's POV~

"Oke... Yak waktu kenalan nya udah selesai... Sekarang kalian kembali bersiap siap. Kita ada jadwal berikutnya..." kata Siwon sambil menepuk kedua tangan nya. Semua anggota SM Junior kembali bersiap siap untuk segera pergi dari tempat photo shoot.

Sungmin membantu sambil membawa beberapa perlengkapan ke dalam van mereka. Dia akhirnya sadar Ryewook sudah ada disampingnya. Juga sedang membantu bantu.

"Hyung... Gwenchana?" tanya Ryewook

"Hah? Kenapa Wookie ah. Aku ga kenapa kenapa kok?" jawab Sungmin heran.

"Udah deh hyung... Hyung ga perlu menutupinya dari aku... Aku bisa liet kok wajah hyung berubah saat Kyuhyun ah manggil kamu "minnie hyung" walo bentar kemudian hyung tersenyum lagi"

"Aah~ udah aku tebak, aku ga bisa menutupinya dari kamu ya Wookie ah..." kata Sungmin sambil menunduk. "Minnie hyung adalah panggilan Kyuhyun buat aku saat kami berdua dulu 'pacaran'. Dan ga ada satu orang pun yang pernah manggil itu selain dia. Aku kaget dia tiba tiba manggil gitu. Kamu tau, rasanya sakit banget… Rasanya aku seperti di seret ke masa lalu..."

"Ya ampun... Gimana hyung? Hyung yakin mau ngelanjutin ini?" tanya Wookie khawatir.

"Tenang aja Wookie ah. Sakit ini ga seberapa di banding waktu itu... Aku akan tetap menjalankan nya!" kata Sungmin mantap. "Tapi gomawo udah mengkhawatirkanku Wookie ah. Kamu memang dongsaeng terbaikku!" katanya sambil melihat ke arah Ryewook

"Sama sama hyung.. Tenang aja! Aku pasti bakal ada di sekitar sini terus untuk membantu hyung!" kata Ryewook sambil senyum dan hanya bisa memandangi hyung nya itu dengan heran.

~Author's POV end~

.

~Kyuhyun's POV~

-Dorm SM Junior-

_"Aah… Aniyo Teuki hyung... Kami belum pernah kenal"_

Haish! Lagi lagi kalimat Sungmin hyung teriang di kepalaku. Ga kenal? Apa maksudnya sih? Jelas jelas kami dulu kenal. Bahkan ga cuma saling kenal. Kami dulu 'pacaran'!

Aku gulingkan badanku kesana kemari. Tetap ga bisa tidur juga. Padahal badanku letih banget. Selain jadwal yang padet banget, hari ini pun aku mendapat banyak kejutan...

Haish! Aku menggerutu. Untung di kamar ini aku sendiri, jadi gerutuan ku ga mengganggu siapa siapa. Hyungdeul ku sih pada share kamar. Teuki hyung dengan Kangin hyung. Eunhyuk hyung dengan Donghae hyung. Tadinya sih Heechul hyung sama Siwon hyung, tapi semenjak Sungmin hyung masuk, dia pindah sama Sungmin, dan Yesung hyung sama Heechul hyung. Para hyungdeul ku milih aku di sendiriin gara gara tiap malem aku selalu ribut kalo maen stracraft. Makanya mereka milih ga sekamar sama aku. Tapi khusus malem ini, starcraft pun ga bisa menghilangkan stres ku. Akhirnya aku mutusin ke dapur aja bikin teh hangat. Mungkin segelas the hangat bias membantu aku untuk tertidur.

Aku masuk ke dapur dan terkejut melihat Sungmin hyung ada disitu. Dia sedang menghangatkan susu di kompor. Imut banget dia pake piama pink gitu... Tiba tiba Singmin hyung membalik badan nya. Terlihat dia terkejut melihatku. Tapi langsung senyum muncul menggantikan kaget nya

"Kaget! Kirain siapa… Ternyata kamu Kyuhyun ah... Apa yang kamu lakuin disini? Ga bisa tidur?" tanya dia.

"Ya begitulah... Apa yang hyung lakuin disini?"

"Oo aku ga bisa tidur. Yah gimanapun ini malam pertamaku disini. Biasa... belum terbiasa dengan tempat baru. Jadi aku bikin susu hangat biar aku cepat tidur. Oh iya kalo kamu mau, ini masih ada. Siapa tau kamu jadi bisa tidur... Ambil aja ya... Aku permisi ke kamar dulu" katanya sambil ngeloyor keluar dapur. Sebelum dia sempat keluar dapur, aku pegang tangan nya. Dia kaget, dan aku membalik badan nya untuk mengahadapku

"Jelas kan.. Apa maksudmu?" tanya ku

"Maksudku? Maksudku apa Kyuhyun ah?"

"Jangan pura pura ga ngerti. Kamu belum pernah kenal aku heh? Yang bener aja! Kita lebih dari cuma kenal Sungmin hyung!" bentakku frustasi. Aku melihat evil smirk muncul di wajahnya

"Oya? Setalah aku inget lagi... Aku dulu mang pernah 'pacaran' sama kamu ya... Tapi seingetku, kamu dulu pergi ninggalin aku tuh! Plus di kalimat say goodbye mu itu kamu pernah bilang anggap aja kalo kita ga pernah kenal... Jadi ga heran kan kalo sekarang aku bilang aku ga kenal sama kamu!"

"I... Itu" Kata kata Sungmin hyung bener bener menusuk hati ku, sehingga aku benar benar speechless

"Jadi lebih baik sekarang kamu lepaskan tanganku... Aku mau balik ke kamar!" katanya sambil berusaha melepas tanganku yang masih mencengkram pergelangan tangan nya.

"Ga akan aku lepas sebelum hyung menjelaskan sama aku, apa maksudmu jadi asisten nya Siwon hyung!" kataku sambil mempererat cengkraman ku.

Kulihat dia memberikan evil smirk lagi kepada ku. Dia tidak menjawab. Akhirnya dia bener bener bisa melepas cengkaramanku, "Malam Kyuhyun ah.." katanya sambil senyum dan pergi ke kamar nya. Aku cuma bisa mematung memandangi nya.

~Kyuhyun's POV end~

.

~Sungmin's POV~

Aku lari ke kamarku dan Siwon hyung. Setelah aku tutup pintunya, aku bersandar di pintu sampai aku jatuh ke lantai. Kakiku lemes banget. Apalagi inget pembicaraanku sama Kyuhyun tadi. Baru kali ini aku ngobrol face to face sama dia lagi setelah sekian lama. Dan jelas itu ngefek ke aku.

"Ayo sungmin! Kuatkan dirimu... Baru ngobrol gini aja kamu udah lemes... Gimana kamu mau balas dendam! Aargh aku kenapa sih kaya gini aja kok kepengaruh! Ayo kuat Sungmin!" kataku pada diriku sendiri. Aku harus kuat! Masa baru hari pertama udah kaya gini!

"Sungmin? Hei... Apa yang kamu lakuin disitu?" tiba tiba terdengar suara Siwon hyung dari kamar. Aku langsung berusaha mengontrol diriku, dan memasang senyum.

"Ooh aku habis dari dapur hyung... Aku ga bisa tidur"

"Ga bisa tidur? Gwenchanayo sungmin ah?" katanya sambil membantuku berdiri

"Gwencana hyung... Ni aku tadi bikin susu hangat biar nenangin pikiran dan semoga bisa cepet tidur"

"Oo mungkin karena kamu belum terbiasa di tempat baru kali ya... Ya udah coba sana tidur... Semoga cepet tidur ya... Besok kita harus bangun pagi"

"Iya hyung..." dan akhirnya aku kembali ke tempat tidurku. Dan baru agak lama kemudian aku baru bisa tertidur.

~Sungmin's POV end~

.

TBC

* * *

Hohoho gimana? udah cukup panjang kan? udah lebih panjang dari yang kemaren kan? Sebenernya aku udah nyelesein untuk chapter 3 dan 4... cuma chapter 4 nya aku publish besok aja ya... hehehe

Wiiih makasih banyak yang udah nge review chapter 2 nya... hehe

Balesan review chapter 2

Kyuminbee : hehe iya mian chingu... yang sekarang udah lebih panjang kan? ^^ makasih ya udah baca dan review chapter 2 nya juga

Minnie Lups Starcraft : Hahaha jelas Kyu bakal dilema cinta... makasih ya udah baca dan review chapter 2 nya juga

FaraDN : nanggung ya? ni... udah ada apdet an nya... hehe. Siap d chingu! secara KyuMin kan main pairing nya... pasti banyak KyuMin nya dong... hehe. Makasih ya udah baca dan review

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : Hahaha ni udah di apdet chingu.,.. semoga mengurangi penasaran nya... makasih ya udah baca dan review chapter 2 nya juga

Sulli Otter : hehe iya ni... semoga yang sekarang udah lebih panjang deh... gapapa chingu... aku udah makasih kalo chingu udah mau review ^^ makasih ya udah baca dan review

ELFishyShfly : iya sesuai permintaan... udah lumayan kan YeWook nya? hehehe. makasih ya udah baca dan review chapter 2 nya juga

COcoNdvl78 : hahaha kan seru kalo chingu penasaran *ditabok. ni yang ini udah lebih panjang kan? hehehe. makasih udah baca dan review chapter 2 nya juga

Cho Seo Ryun : fyuh! Syukur deh kalo ga sama... hehehe. Sip sip! makasih ya udah baca dan review chapter 2 nya juga

YuyaLoveSungmin : yaah asal aku tetep di review aku ga protes kok chingu! *ditendang cos ngelunjak =.=" hahaha. tenang aku suka cerita happy ending kok! hehehe. makasih ya udah baca dan review chapter 2 nya juga

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie : hehehe ga ketinggalan kok chingu... masih chapter 3 ini... hehe. iya ni chingu, masih bermasalah dengan typo =.=" makasih ya udah baca dan review

Kim TaeNa : jelas donk, evil kyu pun ternganga... hahaha. makasih ya udah baca dan review

Yamaknae : kan Kyu malu malu tapi mau #plak, author ditampar reader =.=" hehehe iya chingu... makasih ya udah baca dan review

Af13SparkMint : hehehe semoga tidak mengecewakan reader ya ceritanya... hehe. sip deh chingu... makasih ya udah baca dan review

.

Uwaaa sekali lagi makasih ya yang udah mau ngereview... author bener bener makasih *deep bow

Ditunggu ya buat review chapter 3 ini... Kamsahamnida!

.

A/n : MUNGKIN cerita ini bakal di cross-posted di LiveJournal (MUNGKIN! kalo author ga males ng Inggris in hahaha)


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll Take My Revenge**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Side Pairing : YeWook, KangTeuk, yang laen nya nyusul ya... ^^**

**Rating : Um... safe deh... jadi T kali ya...**

**Warning: YAOI - Don't Like Don't Read, TYPOS, ****Age change for Siwon (disini dia lebih tua dari semuanya)**

**Summary : Ketika Sungmin membalas dendam masa lalu pada Kyuhyun, apa dia akan berhasil? Atau... (Yes, I'm suck at summary .)**

**Disclaimer : Andai Kyuhyun punya aku, pasti udah aku suruh nikah ama Sungmin ^^**

* * *

~Sungmin's POV~

Yak udah sebulan ini aku menjadi asisten Siwon hyung. Untunglah semua berjalan dengan baik. Siwon hyung baik banget sama aku dan sabar ngajarin semua nya. Sehingga akhirnya aku berhasil bekerja jadi seorang manager yang baik. Begitu juga dengan semua member SM Junior. Mereka udah menganggap aku sodara nya sendiri. Dan aku pun begitu. Aku akrab sama mereka semua. Yaaah walaupun tetap hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun agak canggung. Kami masih jarang berbicara satu sama lain dan hanya berbicara jika perlu.

Pernah suatu hari Wookie bertanya padaku, bagaimana tentang masalah balas dendamku. jika mau jujur, aku belum memikirkan sama sekali bagaimana aku harus balas dendam. Bahkan saat Wookie bertanya, aku hanya diem aja. Ntah kenapa aku seperti lupa tujuan utamaku disini untuk balas dendam. Aku malah menikmati mengurus semua member SM Junior. Saat aku ga menjawab, aku ngeliat Wookie senyum senyum penuh arti padaku

"Kenapa kau senyum senyum seperti itu Wookie ah?"

"Gapapa kok hyung... Aku sepertinya mengerti..." kata dia tersenyum simpul. Aku benar benar bingung melihatnya.

"Maksudmu apa sih? Mengerti apa?"

"Udah hyung ga usah dipikirkan... Sudah ya… Aku dengar mereka udah balik ke ruang ganti tuh...". Dan benar kata Wookie. Mereka semua balik ke ruang tunggu.

"Wookie ah!" kudengar Yesung lari ke arah kami dan langsung memeluk namja chingu nya itu. Sedangkan Wookie merona liet perlakuan Yesung. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, couple ini beneran bikin iri.

Lalu aku teringat, aku harus meminta ijin Siwon hyung, karena 3 hari mendatang aku harus pergi ke kampus untuk datang ke graduation ceremony ku. Aku menghampiri Siwon hyung yang sedang mengobrol dengan Teuki hyung.

"Mian Siwon hyung... Bisa aku berbicara sebentar?" kataku. Dia menengok ke arahku dan langsung memberikan senyum nya

"Tentu... Ada apa Sungmin ah?"

"Um... Kira kira bisa ga aku minta ijin untuk 3 hari mendatang? Aku harus datang ke graduation ceremony ku di kampus..."

"Waah udah waktunya ya Sungmin ah... Tentu saja boleh... Apalagi 3 hari mendatang mereka semua pas ga ada jadwal. Jadi ga masalah" kata Siwon hyung lagi.

"Kau sudah mau lulus Sungmin ah? Wah chukae!" kudengar Teuki hyung memberi selamat padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum pada nya. Dia ini memang selalu lembut pada siapapun. Benar benar 'umma' yang baik.

"Iya Teuki hyung... Gomawo!" kataku

"Lalu Sungmin ah... Kau mau ijin berapa lama? Mulai kapan?" tanya Siwon hyung lagi.

"Eh... Cuma hari itu aja kok hyung. Malem nya juga aku balik dorm lagi..."

"Loh kamu ga mau ngadain party sama orang tua mu dulu?" tanya siwon heran. Deg! Senyumku langsung hilang mendengar Siwon hyung mengungkit ungkit masalah orang tua ku. Saking sibuknya orang tua ku, aku merasa mereka melupakan ku. Mereka lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya daripada aku. Dulu waktu aku kecil sih ga begitu. Tapi makin aku besar, aku makin merasa sendiri. Aku lalu sadar, Siwon hyung masih menunggu jawabanku. Aku lalu menyunggingkan senyumku lagi

"Engga kok hyung... Orang tua ku kan di Jepang... Aku kurang tau juga mereka dateng ato engga. Tapi kalaupun datang paling mereka langsung pulang lagi"

"Ooo begitu. Ya terserah kamu aja. Kalo mau ijin beberapa hari juga gapapa kok. Pas mereka libur juga, jadi beban kerja nya ga berat"

"Gwenchana hyung... Aku minta ijin satu hari itu aja...". Tiba tiba aku teringat. Aku kan jadi asisten Siwon hyung hanya sementara. Seharusnya setelah aku lulus, aku keluar. Tapi jujur aku ga mau meninggalkan semua ini.. Aku sayang sama mereka semua. "Um... Hyung... Boleh aku bertanya satu lagi... Boleh ga walo aku udah lulus, aku tetep jadi asisten mu? Aku udah terlanjur betah disini..." kataku pelan pelan. Aku melihat Teuki hyung dan Siwon hyung bertatapan dan tersenyum

"Tentu saja Sungmin ah! Aku malah senang kamu tetap mau bekerja disini! Aku ga bisa ngebayangin kita diurus orang laen selain Siwon hyung, Wookie ah dan kamu... Ya kan hyung?" kata Teuki hyung sambil meminta persetujuan Siwon hyung. Siwon hyung tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Tentu saja Sungmin ah! Benar kata Teuki, aku juga malas beradaptasi dengan orang laen lagi... Kamu asisten yang menyenangkan"

"Jinja? Gomawo Siwon hyung Teuki hyung... Jeongmal gomawo..." kataku. Ada rasa terharu dalam hatiku merasa di terima oleh mereka semua.

"Hei... Kalau kau ga ada party ama orang tuamu... Kita adain aja sendiri! Besok 3 hari lagi kita bikin party di dorm untuk merayakan graduation mu! Gimana? Boleh kan Siwon hyung?" kata Teuki bersemangat

"Mwo? Eh ga usah hyung... Aku ga mau ngerepotin..." kataku menolak.

"Udah tenang aja... Serahin aja sama aku!" kata Teuki hyung sambil berjalan meninggalkan aku dan Siwon hyung sambil senyum senyum. Aku ngeliatin dia sambil pasrah

"Udah udah biarin aja... Terserah dia mau ngapain deh!" kata Siwon hyung sambil menepuk bahuku.

.

3 hari kemudian, disinilah aku berdiri di auditorium Yonhei university. Seneng nya aku karena akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan kuliahku dan dengan hasil yang bagus pula. Selese acara, aku udah di hadang pelukan oleh Wookie di depan auditorium

"Hyuuunnngg~ chukaeee!"

"Gomawo Wookie ah" kataku padanya. Aku bersyukur banget punya sahabat kaya Wookie ini. Kulihat beberapa teman dan dongsaengku juga ada disana ngucapin selamat buat aku.

"Chukae Sungmin oppa!"

"Gomawo Sooyoungie.. Taeyon ah..."

Setalah ucapan selamat dan ngobrol ngobrol ama temen dan dongsaengku, aku dan Wookie pulang ke dorm. Ketika buka pintu dorm

Duar!

"Chukae Sungmin ah!" teriak Teuki hyung dan Kangin hyung sambil membawa petasan. Aku kaget banget. Walo Teuki hyung bilang memang mau bikin party, tapi aku ga nyangka beneran jadi. Soalnya setelah itu dia ga pernah nyinggung masalah apa apa. Makanya aku kira batal. Apalagi ternyata mereka seserius ini bikin pake balon balon dan petasan

"Chukae Sungmin hyuuuunnngg~" teriak dua EunHae lari dari dalam langsung meluk aku. Aku ngeliat mereka semua udah kumpul di depan pintu menyambut aku sambil tepuk tangan. Aku terharu banget ngeliat mereka semua ngasih selamat buat aku.

"Gomawo... Jeongmal gomawo" kataku sambil membungkukkan badanku. Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir.

~Sungmin's POV end~

.

~Kyuhyun's POV~

Aku melihat Sungmin hyung terkejut melihat surprise party yang kita siapin seharian ini buat ngerayain kelulusan dia.

"Gomawo... Jeongmal gomawo" aku melihat Sungmin hyung membungkukkan badan nya. Setelah dia tegak lagi, aku melihat ada air mata mengalir di pipinya yang putih. Senyum tulus tersungging di bibirnya. Rasanya semua keribetan saat mempersiapkan party ini dari pagi terbayar dengan melihat senyum nya itu. Melihatnya, tanpa sadar aku ikut senyum. Seneng banget ngelihat dia senyum dari dalam hati nya seperti itu. Dan aku bisa melihat lagi imutnya wajah itu, wajah bahagia nya ketika dulu masih 'berpacaran' dengan ku.

"Mwo Sungmin hyung nangis? Uljima... Katja katja... Ayo masuk!" kudengar Donghae hyung mengajak Sungmin hyung masuk.

Dan akhirnya kami semua udah kumpul di ruang tengah. Semuanya udah ada disitu, mulai cake, makanan, dan minuman. Teuki hyung ga ngebolehin kami beli Soju. Katanya takut Kangin hyung mabok lagi. Dan Kangin hyung hanya bisa ngikutin kata kata uke nya satu itu.

"Oke... Karena semua udah disini... Party start!" teriak Heechul hyung. Dan kami semua mulai minum dan makan, makanan yang ada.

Beberapa jam kmudian, aku ngeliat Heechul hyung asyik nyanyi nyanyi sendiri di depan karaoke, Siwon hyung ada disitu juga nunggu giliran nyanyi. Donghae dan Eunhyuk hyung nari nari geje ngikutin lagu ntah apa yang dinyanyiin Heechul hyung itu. Kulihat Teuki hyung dan Kangin hyung di balkon duduk berdua. Huuhh umma appa ku itu pasti sedang mesra mesraan deh. Aku ngelirik di pojok ruang tengah, ada couple yg sedang mesra mesraan juga. Siapa lagi kalo bukan YeWook couple. Akhirnya karena aku juga baru ga niat nyanyi dan ngedance, aku mutusin balik kamar. Apalagi kalo bukan maen starcraft ku tercinta.

Saat aku berjalan di lorong menuju kamarku, aku tiba tiba denger ada orang lagi ngomong. Aku melongokkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa itu. Ternyata Sungmin hyung, sedang nelpon

"Yoboseo..." terdengar dia mulai ngobrol. Aku baru sadar ternyata dia tadi ga ada di ruang tengah. Karena aku ga mau dibilang nguping pembicaraan orang, aku mutusin pergi ke kamarku aja. Saat aku ngelangkahin kaki tiba tiba aku denger suara Sungmin hyung meninggi

"Umma appa kapan sih merhatiin aku? Apa kalian sadar... Hari ini hari yang paling penting buat aku! Tapi coba apa yang umma appa lakuin? Nelpon cuma ngasih tau kalo kalian belom bisa pulang? Ngasih selamat aja engga? Kalian tau ga sih gimana rasanya dateng ke graduation day tanpa siapapun disana? Kapan sih kalian bisa ninggalin pekerjaan walo sebentar demi aku? Kapan kalian bisa ngertiin aku?" kudengar Sungmin hyung marah marah di telpon yang membuat aku kembali melihat ke arahnya. Dan aku ngelihat dia nangis. Sungmin hyung nangis? Aku bisa ngelihat dia sediiih banget.

"Udah terserah kalian! Aku ga mau tau lagi" katanya lagi sambil menutup telpon. Aku ngelihat badannya ambruk ke lantai. Dan dia mulai menangis dengan kedua lututnya ditekuk ke dada dan kepalanya dibenamkan diantara lututnya. Hatiku sakit ngeliat dia nangis kaya gitu. Akhirnya aku mutusin untuk menghampirinya.

"Sungmin hyung..." kataku pelan sambil berdiri di sebelahnya. Dia kaget denger aku memangggilnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian dia mendongak ke arahku, senyum palsu nya kembali terpatri di wajahnya. Tapi aku bisa liet raut wajahnya sedih banget. Aku kesel, kenapa sih dia harus menutupi dengan senyum nya itu

"Eh Kyuhyun ah... Kamu kenapa disini? Aku tadi baru dapet telpon dari orang tua ku... Katja... Kita balik lagi ke ruang tengah..." katanya sambil berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki nya. Aku langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan nya.

"Kau ga usah berpura pura hyung... Aku denger semua pembicaraanmu tadi... Kau sedih dan marah pada orang tua mu kan. Kenapa kau begini sih? Selalu menutupinya dengan senyum mu?" kataku lembut padanya. Dan mungkin karena dia amat sedih, lalu tanpa sadar dia mulai meneteskan airmatanya, dan mulai menangis di hadapanku.

"Ssh... Nangis lah hyung... Kalau kau memang sedih menangislah... Dengan menangis, maka bebanmu akan berkurang..." kataku sambil bersender di dinding dan membawa dia ke pelukanku. Aku ngerasain bajuku bagian dada basah oleh airmata nya. Tangannya mencengkram bajuku. Aku hanya bisa mengelus rambut dan punggungnya untuk menenangkannya, sedangkan tanganku satunya melingkar di pinggulnya.

"Kenapa... Kenapa selalu begini?" kudengar Sungmin hyung berbicara di antara tangisnya. "kenapa orang yang kusayangi selalu pergi dari sisiku... Umma... Appa... Kau juga Kyunie... Apa aku memang ga diijinkan untuk bahagia?". Deg! Tiba tiba rasa bersalah kembali merasuki ku lagi. Ternyata sudah segitu dalam nya aku telah menyakitinya. Nyuut! Lagi lagi hatiku merasa sakit. Aku telah menyakiti orang yang paling aku cintai

"Sssh... Kamu ngomong apa hyung... Semua orang berhak bahagia... Tentu saja kau juga hyung..." kataku sambil mempererat pelukan ku.

"Lalu... Lalu kenapa... Kenapa begini Kyunie...". Sungmin hyung terus menangis. Sedangkan aku bingung harus berkata gimana. Sebagian besar ini adalah kesalahanku. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri karena telah menyakiti nya. Lama lama aku mendengar dia mulai agak tenang, dan badannya lemas. Aku sadar dia tertidur diantara tangisnya. Mungkin karena kecapaian menangis. Akhirnya aku gendong dia dan membawanya ke kamarku. Setalah itu kubaringkan dia di kasurku. Setelah menyelimutinya, aku kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Kyuhyun ah... Kau liet Sungmin? Aku baru sadar dia ga ada" tanya Teuki hyung.

"Dia tidur hyung... Sekarang dia ada di kamarku..." jawabku. Semua orang langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya ke aku. Heechul hyung yang sedang menyanyi pun berhenti menyanyi seketika. Yah aku sadar, mereka semua kaget dengar kalimatku tadi. Karena mereka tau, aku lah orang disini yang paling ga deket sama Sungmin hyung.

"Sungmin hyung tidur di...kamarmu?" tanya Wookie ga percaya. Aah kayanya ga ada cara laen selaen nyeritain tentang telpon orang tua nya itu. Akhirnya setelah menceritakan tentang orang tua nya tadi, mereka ngangguk ngangguk.

"Ya ampun... Kasian Sungmin ah..." kata Teuki hyung yang sekarang sedang ada di pelukan nya Kangin hyung. Kangin hyung mengelus ngelus punggung namja chingu nya itu untuk menenangkan nya. Kulihat semua muka orang disitu setuju dengan kata kata Teuki hyung.

"Ya gitu.. Aku kesini mau ngasih tau, sapa tau kalian nyariin Sungmin hyung" kataku.

"Y sudah... Kyuhyun ah... Aku akan menggendong Sungmin ke kamarnya lagi..." kata Siwon hyung mulai beranjak dari kursi nya.

"Eh... Ga usah hyung... Biarin aja dia tidur di kamarku. Toh kasurku besar. Bisa dipake 2 orang..." kataku menolak Siwon hyung. Ntah kenapa, setelah kejadian tadi aku ga mau Sungmin hyung pergi dari hadapanku. Untuk malam ini aja aku mau dia tidur di kamarku.

"Eh.. Bukan nya nanti dia mengganggumu?"

"Engga kok hyung... Ga ganggu... Malah kasian Sungmin hyung kalo harus di pindah ke kamarnya..." kataku beralasan.

"Ya... Ya sudah terserah kamu aja... Kalo memang ga ganggu ya gapapa" kata Siwon hyung lagi sambil menatapku. Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Ne... Gwenchana hyung... Ya udah aku balik ke kamarku dulu ya..." kataku sambil beranjak dari ruang tengah. "Malam hyungdeul..."

Aku masuk ke kamarku, dan kupandangi lagi Sungmin hyung yang sedang tertidur lelap di kasurku. Setelah aku berganti baju dan mencuci muka dan gosok gigi, aku berbaring di sebelahnya. Aku melihat masih ada sisa airmata di pipinya. Kuhapus dengan ibu jari ku dan membawanya ke pelukan ku. Secara reflek, Sungmin hyung merapat ke badanku, dan kepala nya di dadaku. Kucium pucuk kepala nya

"Hyung... Maafkan semua nya ya... Aku berjanji... Mulai sekarang aku ga akan pernah ninggalin hyung lagi... Aku akan selalu berada di sisi hyung buat menjaga hyung... Ga akan pernah aku bikin hyung sedih dan nangis lagi... Aku akan memperbaiki semua yang udah aku rusak..." kataku berjanji.

Aku taruh tanganku di pinggangnya dan ku kecup lagi dahi nya "Jal jayo Minnie hyung..." lalu aku pun tertidur sambil memeluk orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini

~Kyuhyun's POV end~

.

TBC

* * *

Nyahahaha *author ketawa geje. Mian... aku ga bisa bikin EVIL! Min lebih jahat lagi... Ujung ujung nya malah jadi KyuMin moment yang muncul =.=" Semoga ga ngecewain readers ya... #author berharap

Tapi tenang... ga semudah ini kok Min "menyerah" pada Kyu... xixixi

.

Balesan review

Minnie Lups Starcraft : hooh emang... makanya Kyu cuma melongo ngeliat nya... hahaha. Makasih chingu udah baca dan review chapter 3 nya juga

COcoNdvl78 : huwaaa mian y... chapter ini malah jadi banyak KyuMin moment nya deh... semoga ga ngecewain. Makasih chingu udah baca dan review chapter 3 nya juga

ELFishyShfly : hahaha tenang chingu... aku penyuka cerita happy end kok... Makasih chingu udah baca dan review chapter 3 nya juga

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : Wah semoga chapter ini bikin chingu puas ya... banyak KyuMin moment dan lebih panjang juga... hehehe Makasih chingu udah baca dan review chapter 3 nya juga

Sulli Otter : wah sungmin lupa tuh malah keasyikan ngurus member SM Junior.. hahaha. ni beneran kan aku apdet sekarang... Makasih chingu udah baca dan review chapter 3 nya juga

FaraDN : tapi beneran kan chingu... aku apdet hari ini ^^ Makasih chingu udah baca dan review chapter 3 nya juga

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie : hehehe ni udah ada KangTeuk nya kan? yah walo dikit =.=" abis susah bikin moment nya sih... Makasih chingu udah baca dan review chapter 3 nya juga

YuyaLoveSungmin : hahaha beneran kok chingu... aku seneng banget nerima review... semoga hari ini chingu bisa review juga ya walo sibuk ke kampus... hahaha. makasih chingu udah baca dan review chapter 3 nya juga

Kim TaeNa : lah kalo ga ada niat balas dendam, ceritanya ga jalan dong chingu... hahaha. Love triangle? Let see chingu ^^ Makasih ya udah baca dan review chapter 3 nya juga

Kyuminbee : huwaaa makasih chingu udah di fave... semoga chapter ini ga ngecewain ya walo evil min nya ga ada... Makasih chingu udah baca dan review chapter 3 nya juga

Af13knight : hahaha skandal SiMin? Let see ya chingu ^^ Makasih ya udah baca dan review chapter 3 nya juga

.

Huwaaaaaa aku bener bener seneng ni... makasih ya yang udah ngereview... makasih banyak chingu! *deep bow

Author tunggu ya review untuk chapter 4 ini... Kamsahamnida! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll Take My Revenge**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Side Pairing : YeWook, KangTeuk, SiMin(?), SiChul(?), yang laen nya nyusul ya... ^^**

**Rating : Um... safe deh... jadi T kali ya...**

**Warning: YAOI - Don't Like Don't Read, TYPOS, Age change for Siwon (disini dia lebih tua dari semuanya)**

**Summary : Ketika Sungmin membalas dendam masa lalu pada Kyuhyun, apa dia akan berhasil? Atau... (Yes, I'm suck at summary)**

**Disclaimer : Andai Kyuhyun punya aku, pasti udah aku suruh nikah ama Sungmin ^^**

* * *

~Sungmin's POV~

Sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamar dan kicauan burung membangunkanku. Aku ngerjap ngerjapin mataku sambil melihat sekitarku. Kenapa aku asing dengan kamarku sendiri. Baru aku sadar, aku bukan di kamarku. Aku bangun dan melihat sekeliling. Ini kan kamar Kyuhyun! Kenapa aku bisa disini. Belum sempat aku ingat ingat lagi kejadian kemaren, tiba tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Aku kaget melihat Kyuhyun.

"Eh... Sungmin hyung udah bangun... Pagi hyung..." kata Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia lalu berjalan ke kasur dan duduk di pinggir kasur di dekatku.

"Kyuhyun ah... Kok... Kok aku bisa disini?" tanyaku masih bingung. Aku berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam

"Kau lupa semalam menangis?" tanyanya lagi. Oh iya aku ingat. Kemaren aku habis mendapat telpon dari orang tua ku, lalu aku menangis di pelukan Kyuhyun. Di pelukan Kyuhyun? Langsung mukaku memerah. Aku menundukkan kepalaku

"Mi..Mian Kyuhyun ah... Aku semalam merepotkanmu ya..."

"Engga kok... Kemaren setelah hyung selese nangis, tiba tiba hyung tertidur. Jadi aku bawa ke sini..." jelas Kyuhyun. Aaah jadi ini kenapa aku bisa disini. Aku ga sadar aku tertidur. Dari dulu aku memang begitu. Kalo kecapaian nangis, pasti ketiduran, ntah dimana saja. Pabo ya Sungmin!

"Go.. Gomawo Kyuhyun ah... Mian... Aku bener bener udah ngerepotin kamu Kyuhyun ah" kataku masih sambil menunduk. Aku malu sekali. Tiba tiba aku merasa jari Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu ku. Memaksaku melihat muka nya

"Mulai sekarang... Aku ga mau denger hyung manggil aku Kyuhyun ah lagi... Aku cuma mau hyung manggil aku Kyunie... Araso?" kata dia sambil tersenyum. Aku kaget banget denger kata katanya. Kyunie kan panggilanku buat nya waktu kita 'pacaran' dulu.

"Kyu... Kyu..." kataku terbata

"Um... Kyu? Boleh juga kamu panggil aku Kyu... Dan mulai sekarang aku juga bakal manggil kamu Minnie hyung...". Aku melotot denger kata katanya. Aku bener bener dibikin speechles sama anak ini. Belum pulih aku dari keterkejutanku. Dia udah narik aku dari tempat tidur. "Dan karena hyung kemaren udah memakai dadaku buat nangis, aku sekarang minta bayaran!" katanya sambil senyum senyum.

"Ba... Bayaran?"

"Ne... Karena hari ini aku libur, aku minta ditemenin ke Lotte world aama Minnie hyung!". Lagi lagi aku melongo ngeliatin Maknae ini.

"Lo.. Lotte world?"

"Aish... Hyung ini... Dari tadi cuma ngulangin kata kataku mulu sih... Udah sana mandi trus ganti baju... Aku tunggu di ruang tengah ya...Palli!" katanya sambil mendorongku ke kamarku. Aku masih ga sadar dengan semua ini. Sebenernya apa yang terjadi sih?

~Sungmin's POV end~

.

~Author's POV~

Walopun Sungmin masih bingung dengan situasi yang sekarang terjadi, dia tetap aja siap siap seperti yang disuruh Kyuhyun padanya. Setelah siap, dia keluar dari kamar menuju ke ruang tengah. Di ruang tengah Kyuhyun sedang duduk bareng semua anggota SM Junior. Ya karena mereka dapet libur 5 hari jadi mereka manfaatin libur mereka sebaik baiknya, apalagi jarang banget mereka dapet libur lama seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun ah..." kata Sungmin saat memasuki ruang tengah. Semua noleh ke arahnya. Kyuhyun melotot padanya denger panggilan Sungmin padanya. Akhirnya Sungmin sadar

"Ah... Kyunie..." kata Sungmin lagi. Dia menundukkan muka nya sebentar. Lalu saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, dia melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau sudah siap Minnie hyung..." kata Kyuhyun sambil mendekati Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin merona masih belom terbiasa dengan panggilannya. "Katja.. Kita berangkat sekarang sebelum rame dan panas..."

"Eeeh... Kalian mau kemana! Kok ga ajak ajak sih... Aku ikut!" protes Eunhyuk

"Eits kata siapa hyung boleh ikut... Andwe pokoknya ga boleh ada yang ikut" kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil ngasih evil smirk nya

"Emang kalian mau kemana sih?" tanya Teuki, sambil nenangin Eunhyuk yang manyun karena ga di bolehin ikut

"Mau ke Lotte World umma... Boleh kan?" kata Kyuhyun lagi minta ijin ama umma nya itu.

"Lotte world? Boleh boleh aja sih... Cuma harus hati hati ya... Jangan sampe ada yang liet kamu ke sana... Araso?" kali ini Kangin yang menasehati.

"Ara appa... Aku bakal hati hati deh... Ayo Minnie hyung..." kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Ah.. Ne... Anyong yorobun..." kata Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badan dan ikut Kyuhyun keluar.

"Umma... Kenapa sih kita ga boleh ikut?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi sambil manyun setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar.

"Haish kamu ini... Kamu lupa cerita Kyuhyun semalem? Pasti Kyuhyun sekarang ngajak Sungmin pergi biar bikin dia seneng... Pabo!" kata Heechul sambil geleng geleng kepala ngeliat ke pabo an dongsaeng nya itu.

"Tapi kan enakan kita pergi bareng bareng... Kan bisa bikin Sungmin hyung lebih seneng..." sekarang ganti Donghae yang bertanya.

"Haish sekarang yang pabo nambah deh.. Teuki hyung kamu aja deh yang njelasin" kata Heechul lagi.

"Gini lho... Kalian tau kan kemaren Sungmin ah lebih milih nangis di depan Kyuhyun? Pasti karena Sungmin lebih nyaman nyeritain semua nya pada Kyuhyun. Jadi biarin lah mereka berdua dulu... Nanti kalo Sungmin udah nyaman... Baru bisa kita tanya..." kata Teuki njelasin ke kedua 'anak' nya itu.

"Ooo gitu... Yah walo aku ga ngerti ngerti amat sih... Kamu ngerti Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil garuk garuk kepala.

"Um... Engga juga sih Hyuk... Cuma yang penting ninggalin Sungmin hyung berdua aja ama Kyuhyun kan?" kata Hae ga kalah pabo nya. Mereka berdua manggut manggut yang laen sweetdrop.

"Cuma kalian tadi ngerasa ga ada yang beda dari mereka berdua" sekarang Yesung angkat bicara. Semua nya nengok ke Yesung, "panggilan nya! Sungmin manggil Kyuhyun ah, Kyunie, trus Kyuhyun manggil Sungmin, Minnie hyung... Ada yang aneh"

"Iya juga ya... Kira kira ada apa ya?" tanya Teuki. Yang laen cuma bisa angkat bahu.

.

-Di mobil-

Sungmin masih bingung dengan keadaan yang tiba tiba ini, dia kadang kadang melirik ke Kyuhyun yang sedang nyupir sambil nyiul nyiul. "Kyu..." panggil Sungmin

"Hm?"

"Kamu beneran mau ke Lotte world?". Kyuhyun nengok ke namja di sebelahnya

"Tentu aja... Kenapa? Hyung ga mau ke Lotte world?"

"Eh bukan gitu... Cuma..." Sungmin bingung mau gimana tanyanya.

"Gini deh hyung... Aku beneran pengen ke Lotte World nih.. Dah lama aku ga kesana... Jadi Minnie hyung temenin aku ya... Anggap aja ini hadiah kelulusan mu dari ku". Sungmin cuma ngangguk. Tiba tiba Kyuhyun seperti ingat sesuatu, "Oiya Minnie hyung..."

"Ya?"

"Aku sebelumnya mau minta maaf ni hyung..."

"Waeyo Kyu?"

"Um... Kemaren aku terpaksa cerita ke hyungdeul semuanya tentang orang tua mu... Mianhe Minnie hyung... Habis aku ga tau lagi harus gimana bilang ke mereka karena mereka nyariin kamu...Jeongmal mianhe". Sungmin cuma senyum

"Gwenchana Kyu... Suatu saat mereka juga tau kok... Mungkin emang enak mereka tau sekarang deh... Dan lagi kalian udah aku anggep sodaraku sendiri... Suatu saat nanti aku juga bakal cerita kok". Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan mereka pun sampai di Lotte World. Setelah mereka cari parkir, mereka segera masuk, ga lupa Kyuhyun dengan samaran nya.

"Hyung... Hari ini kita nikmatin Lotte world ya! Pokoknya semua kesedihan hyung hari ini harus dilupain! Kita harus seneng seneng hari ini! Janji ya..." kata Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin. Sungmin di sebelahnya senyum sambil menganggukkan kepala nya.

.

Hari itu mereka main dengan puas. Hampir semua wahana di naiki karena hari itu Lotte World lumayan sepi. Kyuhyun puas banget karena bisa bikin Sungmin ketawa dengan bebas dan dari hati. Hari udah malem ketika mereka balik ke dorm dengan kecapaian. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sungmin terus bersenandung, senyum ga pernah lepas dari mulutnya, tangannya pun memeluk teddy bear pink yang berhasil didapatkan Kyuhyun dari mesin game. Kyuhyun cuma senyum senyum ngeliat namja di samping nya.

"Kamu seneng Minnie hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka nyampe depan pintu dorm.

"Ne! Ah... Kyu... Gomawo... Hari ini aku bener bener seneng..." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum cerah

"Untung deh hyung udah ceria lagi... Pokoknya mulai sekarang hyung jangan sedih lagi ya... Hyung lebih manis kalo senyum dari dalam hati kaya hari ini..." kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin cuma merona sambil ngangguk. "Hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin ngangkat wajahnya dan Cup! Sebuah ciuman dari Kyuhyun mendarat di dahi Sungmin. Kyuhyun cuma senyum senyum, sambil akhirnya masuk ke dorm sambil teriak "Aku pulang!" ninggalin Sungmin di depan dorm yang sedang merona parah.

.

Seemenjak itu hubungan mereka makin akrab. Kemana ada Kyuhyun disitu ada Sungmin. Jika Kyuhyun ada schedule sendiri, dia cuma mau Sungmin yang nemenin. Ga jarang juga Kyuhyun menarik hyung nya itu untuk nemenin dia main game, yang jelas aja dimenangin sama sang Gaemgyu.

Suatu sore, Wookie maen ke dorm. Apalagi kalo bukan nemuin Yesung. Setelah ngobrol agak lama, dia baru sadar kalo Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ga ada.

"Loh hyung, Sungmin hyung dimana?"

"Sungmin ah baru di kamar Kyuhyun. Paling di seret lagi suruh nemenin dia maen" jawab Heechul sambil membaca majalahnya.

"Heh? Di kamarnya Kyuhyun?" tanya Wookie ga percaya.

"Iya... Ga tau tuh beberapa waktu belakangan ini mereka akrab banget... Kaya kembar siam aja... Ga bisa dipisahin. Ga tau deh ada hubungan apa..." jawab Yesung. "Emang kenapa Wookie ah?" tanya nya lagi sambil ngeliatin namja imut di sampingnya itu.

"Eh gapapa kok hyung..." kata Wookie sambil senyum senyum. "Ternyata tebakanku bener... Sungmin hyung emang masih suka sama Kyuhyun ah... Itulah kenapa dari awal aku mau bantu Sungmin hyung. Aku pengen ngeliat Sungmin hyung bahagia" batin Wookie, senyum nya tambah melebar

"Kamu kenapa senyum senyum?" tanya Yesung bingung ngeliat namja chingu nya senyum senyum sendiri. Wookie cuma senyum sambil nggelengin kepala.

"Gapapa kok hyung... Eh udah malam hyung, aku pulang ya..." pamit Wookie

"Eh... Kamu nginep disini aja Wookie..." kata Yesung

"Eh? Ga usah hyung... Malah ngerepotin kalian ntar..."

"Gapapa Wookie ah... Nginep sini aja... Ntar kamu bisa tidur sama Sungmin ah. Siwon hyung bisa tidur sama Kyuhyun ah" kata Teuki sambil senyum

"Beneran ni gapapa?" tanya Wookie khawatir.

"Iya gwenchana Wookie ah... Ato kamu mau tidur sama Yesung? Ntar aku deh yang pindah ke kamar Kyuhyun ah" kata Heechul sambil senyum senyum penuh arti. Yesung tersenyum senang,sedangkan Wookie merona

.

-Di kamar Kyuhyun-

"Aaah kalah lagi!" kata Sungmin merengut ngeliat layar. Udah beberapa kali ini dia kalah terus maen game ama Kyuhyun. Eh ga pernah menang ding. Yaa raja game dilawan. Akhirnya Sungmin naruh stick PS nya di lantai, "aku ga mau maen lagi ah... Ga pernah menang" katanya ngambek. Namja di sebelahnya malah ketawa ngeliat Sungmin ngambek

"Ayo dong Minnie hyung... Jangan ngambek... Ayo maen lagi..." katanya Kyuhyun membujuk.

"Ga mau! Aku keluar aja deh... Kamu maen aja sendiri"

"Yaaah... Jangan keluar dong... Ya udah... Minnie hyung duduk disini aja ya... Nemenin aku maen... Ya ya..." kata Kyuhyun sambil ngeluarin jurus aegyo mautnya. Selaen di depan Sungmin, ga pernah dia ngeluarin aegyo nya itu.

"Ya udah... Aku duduk disini aja ya... Aku ga mau maen lagi..." kata Sungmin sambil duduk bersila balik lagi ke tempatnya di sebelah Kyuhyun di lantai. Dia diem ngeliatin Kyuhyun yang asyik main.

Lama lama Kyuhyun ngerasa kepala Sungmin udah bersandar di bahu nya, dan terdengar nafas teratur Sungmin. Dia menengok kesamping dan tersenyum. Namja manis itu tertidur. Ini bukan pertama kali nya, Sungmin tertidur di bahu nya. Beberapa kali Sungmin tertidur dalam perjalanan pulang di mobil.

Kyuhyun lalu mematikan PS nya dan menggendong Sungmin , dan menidurkan nya di kasurnya. Di amati nya lagi wajah namja yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang itu.

"Jal jayo Minnie hyung" sambil mencium kening Sungmin.

Kyuhyun keluar ke ruang tengah. Menghampiri semua hyung nya.

"Loh Sungmin ah dimana, Kyuhyun ah?" tanya Teuki hyung

"Tidur hyung... Biarin aja ya malem ini dia tidur di kamarku..." pinta Kyuhyun.

"Yaa... Gapapa sih... Berarti... Heechul.. Kamu tidur sama aku aja ya... Biar Wookie sama Yesung..." kata Siwon. Heechul merona, tapi langsung ditutupi dengan majalah yang dari tadi dia baca.

"Terserah..." jawabnya sok acuh. "Haish! Hati... Tenanglah sebentar..." katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya udah... Aku tidur ya hyungdeul..." kata Kyuhyun sambil masuk ke kamar.

~Author's POV end~

.

~Sungmin's POV~

Cahaya matahari menyinari muka ku. Tapi ntah kenapa aku males banget membuka mataku. Rasanya tidurku nyamaaan banget. Aku merapat lagi lebih dekat dengan kehangatan yang melingkariku, mencari kehangatan lebih. Akhirnya karena ga tahan dengan sinar matahari, aku mulai membuka mataku. Aku bingung dimana aku. Lalu aku melihat sekitar, dan mendongak kan muka ku. Terlihat wajah Kyu yang sedang tertidur, aku kaget dan baru sadar aku sedang tertidur di pelukan nya. Tangannya melingkar di pinggulku, dagunya di atas kepala ku, sedangkan tanganku ada di dadanya. Gerakan kagetku, membuat dia bangun. Dia membuka matanya pelan pelan dan menunduk melihatku yang sedang memperhatikan dia. Lalu dia tersenyum yang membuatku tersenyum

"Kau udah bangun hyung...". Aku hanya mengangguk. "Pagi hyung..." katanya sambil mengecup keningku. Aku hanya merona. Walo sudah mulai terbiasa dengan perlakuan Kyu ke aku, tetap saja ga bisa ngehalangin mukaku untuk merona.

"Pagi Kyu..." jawabku sambil memberikan senyumku.

Akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian, dia bangun, mandi dan siap siap. Begitu juga aku. Lalu kami berdua pergi ke ruang makan yang udah rame sama teriakan Eunhyuk dan Donghae memperebutkan pancake yang lebih besar. Sedangkan kulihat Teuki hyung sedang berusaha menengahi ke dua 'anak kecil' itu. Aku melihat ada Wookie di sebelah Yesung. Setelah mengucap selamat pagi, aku duduk diantara Kyu dan Wookie

"Wookie ah... Aku ga tau kamu datang... Kamu nginap disini?" tanyaku

"Ne... Aku nginep semalem. Hyung sih keasyikan main sama Kyuhyun... Jadi ga sadar aku dateng..." katanya pura pura ngambek.

"Mianhe Wookie ah..." kataku merasa bersalah.

"Haha... Gwenchana hyung... Aku bercanda kok..." kata Wookie sambil menyunggingkan senyum nya. Aku sempat menangkap ada senyuman aneh dari mulutnya. Tapi sebelum aku sempat menanyakan nya, Siwon hyung udah menyuruh kami siap siap karena sudah telat.

~Sungmin's POV end~

.

~Author's POV~

Sungmin sedang duduk duduk di ruang rias SM Junior. Ya hari ini mereka ada jadwal tampil di Inkigayo. Saat anak SM Junior sedang take, Sungmin cuma nunggu di ruang rias sambil sedikit beres beres. Tiba tiba Ryewook menghampirinya.

"Hyung..." panggil Ryewook. Yang dipanggil nengok

"Ne Wookie ah..." katanya senyum. Ryewook yang melihat senyum tulus dari Sungmin langsung ikut senyum karena dia seneng banget ngelihat hyung nya itu bahagia

"Hyung sedang seneng ya?" tanya nya lagi. Melihat yang di tanya malah bingung dengan pertanyaan nya, akhirnya dia nambahin "Habis... Hyung senyum senyum mulu dari pagi..."

"Mwo? Masa sih? Kayanya dari dulu aku juga senyum terus kok..."

"Engga hyung... Senyum hyung akhir akhir ini beda..." kata Ryeewook lagi. Akhirnya dia nambahin sambil senyum penuh arti, "Apa karena Kyuhyun ah?". Sungmin langsung blushing lagi denger nya. Senyum Ryewook makin lebar, "Aaah aku benar ya!"

"Apa sih Wookie ah... Engga kok... Beneran deh... Biasa aja kok..."

"Tapi kok muka hyung memerah..." kata Ryewook lagi sambil menggoda Sungmin. "Tapi gapapa hyung... Syukur deh kalo hyung bahagia... Kalo hyung udah deket sama Kyuhyun ah lagi gini kan hyung dah ga mikir masalah balas dendam lagi". Denger kata kata Ryewook, tiba tiba senyum Sungmin memudar

"Balas dendam?" tanyanya seperti belum pernah mendengar kosakata itu.

"Iya balas dendam... Itu kan tujuan awal hyung... Tapi syukur deh kalo sekarang hyung udah lupa... Lebih baik hyung bahagia aja..." kata Ryewook ceria.

Setelah beberapa saat, Ryewook baru merasa ada yang aneh. Dia lalu melirik ke samping nya. Senyum udah hilang dari muka Sungmin. Sekarang ekspresi nya serius banget. Ryewook langsung panik, takut dia salah ngomong sesuatu. "Hyu... Hyung... Gwenchana hyung? Aku salah ngomong ya?" tanya dia dengan panik. Setelah jeda agak lama, akhirnya Sungmin menjawab

"Ani... Kamu ga salah kok... Kamu malah membuatku sadar. Aku lupa tujuan awalku datang kesini... Aku malah mengacaukan tujuanku sendiri sekarang... Aku harus kembali lagi ke rencanaku semula..."

"Eh eh... Hyuuung... Maksud aku bukan gitu hyung... Aku ga maksud ngingetin hyung kalo tujuan awal hyung balas dendam... Aku malah seneng kalo hyung lupa" jawab Ryewook lagi dengan panik.

"Engga Wookie ah... Aku yang salah... Aku yang pabo! Aku malah terlena jadi lupa tujuan utamaku... Aku harus berubah mulai sekarang..." jawab Sungmin tegas. "Gomawo Wookie ah... Aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya..." katanya sambil pergi keluar ruang ganti. Ninggalin Ryewook yang ngerasa bersalah banget

"Ryewook! Apa yang kamu lakukan! Pabo pabo pabo!" kata Ryewook merutuki dirinya.

~Author's POV end~

.

~Kyuhyun's POV~

Oke... Ada sesuatu yang salah disini... Tapi aku ga tau apa penyebabnya. Aku ngerasa Sungmin hyung menghindari ku. Menghindariku? Balik dari take Inkigayo tadi, aku lari ke arahnya sambil memanggil nya. Tapi yang kudapat cuma senyum palsu itu lagi. Senyum yang dari dulu ingin kuhilangkan, kenapa sekarang senyum itu muncul lagi? Selain itu, begitu aku ajak ngomong dia selalu mencari alasan buat menghindariku.

Dan sekarang aku merasa lebih aneh lagi. Di dalam mobil, Sungmin hyung memilih duduk di depan dengan Siwon hyung! Padahal beberapa minggu ini bahkan sampe tadi pagi waktu kita berangkat, dia masih duduk di sebelahku!

Apa sih yang terjadi? Kenapa dia menghindariku? Apa aku ngelakuin kesalahan? Aarrgghh~ Kyuhyun! Berhenti berasumsi! Mungkin cuma perasaanmu aja! Mungkin sebenarnya Sungmin hyung tidak menghindariku. Mungkin memang dia sedang ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan. Tenang Kyuhyun tenang! Pasti besok dia bakal balik lagi kok!

.

Oke! Sekarang aku yakin! Sungmin hyung memang menghindariku! Udah seminggu ini dia menghindariku. Selalu menolak bila aku ajak main, selalu mencari cari alasan kalo mau aku ajak ngobrol, dan yang paling kelihatan adalah kemaren.

Bangun pagi aku pergi ke dapur, aku melihat Sungmin hyung sedang memasak, menyiapkan sarapan buat orang 1 dorm. Aku paling seneng kalo ngeliat dia masak. Habis imut sih.. Aku dekati dia, dan memeluknya dari belakang seperti yang biasa aku lakukan. Aku lingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya. Dia terkejut dengan kelakuanku. Setelah tau aku yang memeluknya, dia langsung berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan ku. Melepaskannya? Padahal sebelum ini, jika aku memeluknya dari belakang, dia hanya akan kaget sebentar, tapi mendiamkan nya setelah mengetahui itu aku. Kalo lagi beruntung, aku mendapatkan ucapan selamat pagi dengan senyum cerahnya. Tapi yang jelas bukan melepaskan pelukanku begini!

Dan yang membuat aku lebih kesel dan bingung adalah makin hari Sungmin hyung makin terlihat menempel dengan Siwon hyung. Kemana mana selalu berdua. Dudukpun selalu bersebelahan. Memang sih Sungmin hyung itu asisten Siwon hyung, yang harus selalu membantu Siwon hyung, tapi ga perlu sedeket itu kan. Seingetku dulu awal awal dia juga ga sedeket itu ama Siwon hyung... Aaarrrgghh! Aku kesal!

Aku diam sambil memandangi langit langit kamarku. Apa sih yang sebenernya terjadi? Apa aku bener bener udah melakukan kesalahan lagi padanya yang membuat dia marah dan menghindariku?

~Kyuhyun's POV end~

.

.

TBC

* * *

Waah baru sadar... panjang juga ni chapter...

Gimana? makin aneh kah? huweee aku ngerasa iya! Mian ya kalo ngecewain... *deep bow

.

Balesan Review

Minnie Lups Starcraft : hahaha iya chingu... Kyu butuh Minnie buat jadi boneka nya #plak. Makasih selalu baca dan review ya chingu

COcoNdvl78 : tenang tenang... Kyu bakal nyesel deh udah pernah ngelepasin Minnie... Mian kali ini ga update kilat... Makasih selalu baca dan review ya chingu

ELFishyShfly : Sip chingu! udah dipastiin happy ending kok... Maklum author nya suka cerita happy end... hehehe. Makasih selalu baca dan review ya chingu

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : hohoho kali ini KyuMin moment nya lebih banyak chingu... semoga malah ga kebanyakan ya... hehe. Makasih selalu baca dan review ya chingu

FaraDN : hohoho mian chingu... update ch 5 nya baru bisa sekarang nih... tuh Umin udah diingetin ama Wookie... haha. Makasih selalu baca dan review ya chingu

Cho Seo Ryun : hehe gpp chingu... yang penting udah mau review dah seneng kok author nya... hehe. Wah keren? Makasih! *author terharu. Makasih selalu baca dan review ya chingu

Sulli Otter : Wah mian.. kali ini ga update kilat kaya biasa nya chingu... iya tenang aja... akhir2 nya pasti jadian kok... Hahaha. Makasih selalu baca dan review ya chingu

Childyewook : Wah gomawo udah seneng ama ceritanya! hehe. semoga ga ngecewain ya... Makasih udah mau baca dan review chingu

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie : hehe iya ni... habis bingung mau bikin evil min nya kaya gimana lagi *malah buka kartu. hahaha. EunHae nya cuma bisa kaya diatas tuh chingu... binguuung gimana bikin 2 "anak kecil" itu ada adegan romace nya... hiks. Mian... Makasih selalu baca dan review ya chingu

Af13knight : haha Minnie dah diingetin Wookie tuh... jadi dia ga akan menyerah... hahaha. Makasih selalu baca dan review ya chingu

Gomawo... Jeongmal gomawo chingu! Makasih yang udah mau review ya... semoga ga ngecewain chingu ceritanya...

.

Author berharap review chapter 5 nya ini juga ya... Kamsahamnida! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll Take My Revenge**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Side Pairing : YeWook, KangTeuk, SiChul, QMi (?) yang laen nya nyusul ya... ^^**

**Rating : Um... safe deh... jadi T kali ya...**

**Warning: YAOI - Don't Like Don't Read, TYPOS, Age change for Siwon (disini dia lebih tua dari semuanya)**

**Summary : Ketika Sungmin membalas dendam masa lalu pada Kyuhyun, apa dia akan berhasil? Atau... (Yes, I'm suck at summary)**

**Disclaimer : Andai Kyuhyun punya aku, pasti udah aku suruh nikah ama Sungmin ^^**

* * *

~Sungmin's POV~

Udah lebih dari 2 minggu aku menghindari Kyuhyun. Aku benar benar berusaha menjauh dari nya. Segala ajakan dia aku tolak, dan mengarang ngarang alasan untuk menghindarinya. Aku tau dia bingung setengah mati dengan tindakanku. Tapi inilah yang terbaik.

Semua orang di dorm pun merasakan nya. Hampir semua orang bertanya padaku, apakah aku bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tau, mereka heran banget ngeliat sikapku ini. Kemarin aku hampir ga terpisahakan dari nya, sedangkan sekarang, ngobrol aja ga pernah. Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku bersama Siwon hyung.

Aku pun sadar perubahan dari Kyuhyun. Semenjak aku mejauhi nya, hampir tiap hari dia bad mood. Susah banget diajak oleh semua orang untuk berbicara. Dia lebih banyak mengurung diri di kamar. Dia berubah seperti anak kecil yang ngambek dengan sekelilingnya. Ga pernah lagi senyum terukir di muka nya, ga pernah lagi dia menjahili hyung hyung nya, dia makin banyak diam.

Pernah suatu sore, Wookie datang padaku,

_"Hyung... Jeongmal mianhe... Aku mohon padamu hyung... Tolong lupakan kata kataku kemarin... Anggap aja aku ga pernah mengingatkan hyung... Anggap aku ga pernah mengungkit masalah balas dendam itu hyung... Tolong hyung balik lagi ke hyung yang dulu donk... Jebal hyung jebal!"_

Sebenarnya Wookie ga salah sama sekali. Aku yang pabo! Gimana bisa aku malah ngelupain inti aku datang kesini untuk apa! Aku yang bodoh malah terjatuh di lubang yang sama... Masih ada waktu untuk memperbaiki nya... Mulai sekarang aku harus benar benar menjauhi Kyuhyun. Nyiit! Lagi lagi aku merasakan sakit di hatiku. Ahhh kenapa sih sakit ini selalu datang, tiap aku memikirkan untuk menjauhi kyuhyun...

Tok tok! Aku mendengar pintu kamarku di ketuk. Hari ini aku sendirian di kamar ini. Siwon hyung baru pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Yah soalnya mulai besok SM Junior baru dapet libur lagi selama 3 hari. Dia baru balik besok siang

"Ya..." jawabku. Aku melihat kamarku dibuka dan aku melihat kepala Heechul hyung menyembul. Aku kaget juga sih. Aku memang ga terlalu akrab dengan hyungku ini. "Ya Heechul hyung?"

"Um... Boleh aku berbicara denganmu Sungmin ah..." tanyanya ragu ragu.

"Eh? Tentu tentu hyung... Masuklah..." kataku mempersilahkan dia masuk. Aku bingung sendiri, mau membicarain masalah apa ya? Heechul hyung pun masuk dan duduk di hadapanku, di kasur nya Siwon hyung. "Ada apa hyung?"

"Um... Aku sebenarnya bingung aku harus ngomong apa". Baru kali ini aku melihat Heechul hyung ragu ragu gini. Aku selalu melihat dia adalah seorang yang ceplas ceplos, to the point, ga pernah ragu ama apa yang di lakukan nya. Makanya aku ngerasa aneh sekali melihatnya seperti ini...

"Udah hyung... Bilang aja..."

"Um... Aku mau bertanya Sungmin ah... Apa... Apa... Kau ada hubungan dengan Siwon hyung?". Aku kaget setengah mati dengan pertanyaan nya. Dari semua tebakanku, pertanyaan ini adalah pertanyaan yang ga pernah aku sangka bakal ditanyain sama Heechul hyung.

"Hubungan? Hubungan apa maksudmu hyung?" tanyaku bingung. Aku liet dia tiba tiba kalut.

"Ah... Maksudku... Aku ngeliat akhir akhir ini kalian akrab banget. Kemana mana selalu berdua. Aku juga inget, Siwon hyung yang memilihmu jadi asisten nya. Aku juga bisa ngelihat kalo Siwon hyung sangat perhatian sama kamu... Selalu ada disamping kamu kalo kamu mbutuhin. Apa memang kalian ada hubungan khusus?". Beneran aku kaget setengah mati. Aku cuma bisa melongo mendengar kata kata Heechul hyung. Melihat aku cuma melongo, dia tambah panik dan melanjutkan kata kata nya.

"Ah... Mian Sungmin ah... Aku tau... Mungkin kamu ga mau cerita sama aku... Cuma..." aku melihat dia bingung mau ngelanjutin kata katanya. Tapi akhirnya, dia memutuskan melanjutkan kata katanya

"Aku cuma minta... Tolong jaga dia ya... Aku ingin dia bahagia... Aku mencintainya... Tapi kalo dia lebih bahagia bersamamu, aku akan melepaskan nya..." katanya pelan. Apa! Heechul hyung mencintai Siwon hyung! Lagi lagi aku speechless mendengarnya, yang membuat dia langsung berdiri "Aah.. Mianhe Sungmin ah... Jeongmal mianhe... Aku malah membuatmu merasa ga enak. Anggap aja aku ga pernah ngomong ini ya... Jebal... Lupain aja ya..." kata Heechul hyung sambil keluar dari kamarku cepat cepat.

Sepeninggal Heechul hyung, aku berusaha menenangkan diriku. Lalu berusaha berpikir dan menelaah semua nya.

Heechul hyung menyukai Siwon hyung. Dan ternyata dia terluka melihat kedekatanku dengan Siwon hyung yang sebenernya bukan apa apa bagi Siwon hyung dan aku. Aku menganggap Siwon hyung sebagai kakakku, dan aku juga tau Siwon hyung menganggap aku hanya sebagai dongsaeng nya. Ga lebih.

Aku jadi ingat, ternyata ini maksud senyuman sedih Heechul hyung saat menyambut aku dulu. Aku juga tiba tiba sadar, bahwa selama ini aku merasa ada yang selalu memperhatikan aku dan Siwon hyung jika sedang bersama. Jadi semua nya itu karena Heechul hyung menyukai Siwon hyung. Aaah pabo ya Sungmin! Kamu telah melukai orang laen sekarang!

Aku kembali berpikir, gimana caranya memperbaiki ini semua. Karena aku sadar sebenarnya Siwon hyung pun menyukai Heechul hyung. Kadang aku memergokinya sedang memandang Heechul hyung dengan sayang. Dan yang membuat aku makin yakin, aku pernah bertanya langsung padanya. Dan akhirnya dia pun mengakuinya dengan muka merah. Tapi dia bercerita, bahwa dia ga mau bilang pada Heechul hyung, takut malah membebani nya. Sebenarnya hal inilah yang membuat aku dan Siwon hyung makin akrab akhir akhir ini. Dan sekarang aku baru sadar, aku merusaknya.

Masalah Kyuhyun biarkanlah nanti lagi aku pikirkan. Sekarang ini lebih penting. Pokoknya aku harus membuat Siwon hyung dan Heechul hyung bersatu!

Ting! Tiba tiba satu ide terlintas dipikiranku. Aku tersenyum dan segera pergi ke kamar Heechul hyung. Tiba di depan kamar nya aku bisa mendengar suara Heechul hyung di dalam. Aku tau itu Heechul hyung karena Yesung hyung sedang pergi dengan Wookie ah

"Pabo ya Heechul! Kenapa kau malah membuat suasana Sungmin dan Siwon ga enak sih!"

Akhirnya aku mengetuk kamarnya, dan menyembulkan kepalaku ke dalam setelah dia mempersilahkan untuk masuk.

"Hyung, bisa aku berbicara denganmu sebentar?"

~Sungmin's POV end~

.

~Kyuhyun's POV~

Ini hari ke dua, SM Junior libur. Dan aku benar benar membencinya! Rasanya udah bertahun tahun aku libur. Aku benci karena jika libur gini, aku ga bisa mengalihkan pikiranku daru Sungmin hyung...

Dan hari ini aku tambah kesal lagi. Tadi pagi aku melihat Sungmin hyung dan Siwon hyung pergi berdua! Apakah sekarang Sungmin hyung berpacaran dengan Siwon hyung? Pertanyaan itu ga pernah lepas dari pikiran ku. Nyuut! Lagi lagi hatiku sakit memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Ya jelas aku cemburu! Mana ada orang yang ga cemburu ngeliat orang yang dicintainya jalan sama namja lain. Apa lagi sekarang orang yang dicintainya itu menghindari nya tanpa kita tau alasan nya!

Aku memutuskan untuk serius lagi maen starcraft. Cuma inilah yang bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari Sungmin hyung.

Setalah beberapa jam aku maen, tiba tiba aku mendengar pintu kamarku di ketuk. Aku lihat Teuki hyung masuk dengan senyum cerahnya

"Kyuhyunie..."

"Ya umma... Kenapa?"

"Keluarlah sebentar..." katanya sambil menepuk bahuku

"Ga mau ah umma... Aku dikamar aja..,"

"Ayolah... Tinggalkan starcraft mu barang sebentar aja... Aku yakin kamu ga nyesel deh liet sapa yang dateng..." katanya sambil menarik tanganku. Aku mempause game ku karenanya. Siapa sih yang dateng? Paling ga penting...

"Malas ah umma... Aku disini aja...". Tetapi Teuki hyung masih aja menyeretku. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan mengikutinya ke ruang tengah.

Nyampe ruang tengah aku terkejut melihat seorang namja yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan Kangin hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, dan Donghae hyung, mukaku langsung berbinar melihatnya.

"Zhoumi hyung!" teriakku sambil jalan ke arahnya. namja itu menengok ke arahku sambil tersenyum

"Halo Kyuhyun ah!" jawabnya. Aku langsung berlari memeluknya.

~Kyuhyun's POV~

.

~Sungmin's POV~

"Siwon hyung... Saranghae!" kataku pada namja ganteng di depanku.

Yak ini adalah bagian dari rencanaku. Aku membawa Siwon hyung ke sebuah taman. Dan tanpa Siwon hyung sadari, aku telah memanggil Heechul hyung juga disini. Dia sedang berada di balik pohon di belakangku. Aku ingin Heechul hyung mendengar sendiri bahwa Siwon hyung tidak menyukaiku melainkan menyukai Heechul hyung.

Aku melihat Siwon hyung terkejut mendengar ucapanku.

"Kau... Kau bicara apa Sungmin ah?" tanya nya bingung.

"Aku menyukaimu hyung... Jeongmal saranghae..."

"Sung... Sungmin ah... Aku tau kau bercanda kan?"

"Aku serius hyung... Saranghae... Tolong kau balas rasa suka ku ini". Aku melihat dia menghela nafasnya

"Sung... Sungmin ah... Kau tau kan... Aku ga mungkin membalasnya... Aku sudah mencintai Heechul... Kau sendiri juga tau itu". Yes! Itulah kalimat yang aku tunggu tunggu. Aku mendengar nada terkejut di di balik pohon yang aku yakini itu Heechul hyung. Aku akan menambahi nya sedikit lagi

"Tapi hyung... Kau tidak pernah mengatakan nya pada Heechul hyung... Kau sendiri bilang kau takut membebani nya... Lupakanlah dia hyung! Mulailah bersamaku...". Kulihat dia menghela nafasnya lagi

"Sungmin ah... Itu ga bisa... Walo aku tidak pernah bilang padanya... Ga ada yang bisa nggantiin dia di hatiku... Aku cuma menyukai Heechul seorang...". Aku langsung tersenyum mendengar kata katanya.

"Heechul hyung... Kau dengar sendiri kan apa yang di katakan Siwon hyung!" teriak ku sambil senyum. Siwon hyung bingung sekali melihatku. Dia menengok kesana kemari. Dan akhirnya Heechul hyung keluar dari persembunyian nya dengan muka ditekuk ke bawah untuk menyembunyikan wajah nya yang memerah. Siwon hyung kaget bukan maen melihat nya.

"He... Heechul ah... Kau disana daritadi?" tanya nya tidak percaya.

"Nah Heechul hyung... Sekarang kau percaya padaku kan... Aku dan Siwon hyung ga ada hubungan apa apa... Apalagi berpacaran... Kita cuma partner kerja...". Siwon hyung terkejut lagi dengar kalimatku.

"Mwo? Berpacaran? Aku dan Sungmin berpacaran?" tanyanya tidak percaya

"Ne Siwon hyung... Heechul hyung mengira kita berdua berpacaran... Dan itu membuat dia sedih... Karena dia menyukai mu hyung..." kataku lagi.

"Be... Benarkah itu Heechul ah?" tanya Siwon hyung ga percaya. Heechul hyung mengangguk

"Iya Siwon hyung... Aku menyukaimu sejak lama... Tapi begitu aku lihat kau dekat sekali dengan Sungmin ah, aku kira kau berpacaran dengan nya… Apakah yang kau katakan tadi benar? Bahwa kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya sambil melihat wajah Siwon hyung. Aku lihat muka Siwon hyung berubah cerah, senyum lebar terukir diwajah ganteng nya. Dia langsung memeluk namja di depan nya

"Pabo ya! Kenapa ga berasumsi sendiri… Saranghae Heechul ah...". Aku melihat Heechul hyung tersenyum senang dan bales memeluk Siwon hyung

"Nado saranghae hyung...".

Aku tersenyum melihat couple di hadapanku. Rencanaku membuat mereka bersatu sukses besar! Dengan ini aku sudah menebus kesalahanku pada Heechul hyung dan Siwon hyung. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menghampiriku

"Sungmin ah... Gomawo! Jeongmal gomawo" kata Heechul hyung sambil memeluk ku.

"Santai aja Heechul hyung... kan dari awal aku yang salah... Aku ga ngelakuin apa apa kok... Cuma memperbaiki kesalahanku aja" kataku sambil membalas pelukan Heechul hyung

"Engga Sungmin ah... Kau benar benar udah membantu kami... Mungkin kalo ga karena kamu, kami ga akan pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaan kita masing masing... Gomawo!" kali ini Siwon hyung yang mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah Heechul hyung melepaskan pelukan nya, aku memutuskan untuk memberi mereka privasi. Jadi aku pamit balik ke dorm

"Hyung... Kalo gitu... Aku balik ke dorm ya... Sekali lagi chukae..." kataku sambil beranjak pergi. Saat aku akan pergi, tiba tiba Heechul hyung memegang tanganku

"Sungmin ah... Boleh aku memberi saran padamu?"

"Saran? Saran apa hyung?" tanyaku bingung

"Kau juga... Ungkapkanlah perasaanmu yang sesungguh nya... Jangan kau pendam terus... Ungkapkanlah sebelum terlambat". Aku kembali menatapnya bingung. Mengungkapkan perasaanku? Perasaan apa? Ke siapa?

"Mengungkapkan perasaan?"

"Kau tau... Saat kau dekat dengan Siwon... Ada orang laen yang terluka juga selain aku... Aku melihat dia selalu memperhatikan kau dengan sedih tanpa bisa berbuat apa apa..." jelasnya lagi. Aku melongo...

"Mak... Maksud hyung...". Jangan bilang itu...

"Iya Sungmin... Kyuhyun ah adalah orang yang terluka selain aku". Aku menundukkan kepalaku. "Kau menyukai nya kan Sungmin?" tanya nya lagi. Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang mirip pernyataan itu. Aku menyukai Kyuhyun? Apakah aku masih menyukainya?

"Sungmin... Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri... Kali ini benar benar kau lihat apa yang perasaanmu rasakan... Jangan hanya terpaku pada masalah balas dendam itu" lanjut Heechul hyung lagi. Kalimat Heechul hyung langsung membuatku mengangkat wajahku dan melihatnya dengan terkejut

"Ba... Bagaimana..." kataku terbata. Bagaimana bisa Heechul hyung mengetahui masalah balas dendam itu?

"Wookie ah menceritakan nya pada kami..." kata Siwon hyung. Bahuku melorot mendengarnya. Ternyata Wookie telah meceritakan semua

"Tenang saja, kami semua kecuali Kyuhyun. Dan tolong jangan salahkan Wookie. Kami yang memaksanya bercerita ketika kami melihat sepertinya dia merasa syok ketika kamu berubah sikap pada Kyuhyun ah... Akhirnya dia menceritakan semua nya termasuk masa lalu kalian di SMA. Dia pun menceritakan alasan nya kenapa dia mau membantumu... Karena di matanya, kau masih menyukai Kyuhyun ah. Dan dia mau membantumu karena dia ingin melihatmu bahagia..." kata Siwon hyung panjang lebar.

"Mianhe Siwon hyung... Aku melamar jadi asistenmu karena hal seperti ini..." kataku.

"Gwenchanayo Sungmin ah... Aku ga memprotes itu kok... Walo niat awalmu tidak tulus, tapi kau bekerja dengan baik..." jawab Siwon hyung lagi.

"Sekarang Sungmin ah... Singkirkanlah segala macam pikiran tentang masalah balas dendam itu... Kau menyukai Kyuhyun ah kan?" tanya Heechul lagi. Aku kembali berpikir. Apakah aku memang masih menyukai Kyuhyun? Tiba tiba semua memori ku dengan nya terulang di kepalaku. Aku lalu tersenyum dan menjawab Heechul hyung

"Ne Heechul hyung... Aku memang mencintai nya... Bahkan dari semenjak SMA pun aku terus mencintai nya...". Aku melihat Heechul hyung dan Siwon hyung tersenyum mendengar pernyataanku.

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepatlah pulang. Ungkapkan segala perasaanmu... Palli!" kata Heechul hyung lagi. Aku langsung menganggukkan kepalaku dan membungkukkan badanku pada mereka

"Heechul hyung, Siwon hyung... Jeongmal gomawo! Aku pamit pulang dulu ya..." kataku sambil lari untuk pulang ke dorm. Hatiku rasanya ringan banget setelah mengakui bahwa aku menyukai Kyuhyun. Aku ingin segera sampe dorm, dan memperbaiki semua nya dengan Kyuhyun ah.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku nyampe di dorm. Senyum ga pernah lepas dari muka ku. Aku bener bener udah ga sabar untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku pulang..." kataku sambil masuk dorm. Aku mendengar keributan di ruang tengah. Sepertinya rame sekali. Akupun menangkap suara tawa Kyuhyun. Mwo? Kyuhyun tertawa?

Aku langkahkan kakiku ke ruang tengah. Aku melihat hampir semua sedang kumpul disana. Lalu aku menangkap sesosok namja yang asing sedang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Merangkul pundak nya. Nyuut! Tiba tiba hatiku sakit melihat pemandangan itu. Siapa namja itu?

"Eh kau sudah pulang Sungmin ah?". Aku kaget melihat Teuki hyung ada di belakangku. Rupanya dia habis dari dapur membawa minuman dan snack.

"Eh iya Teuki hyung... I.. Itu siapa Teuki hyung?" tanyaku. Teuki hyung melihat anggota SM junior di ruang tengah, lalu kembali melihatku sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa? Ooh maksudmu Zhoumi? Dia teman kami dari Cina. Dia anggota idol duo di Cina, bersama Henry ah... Mereka juga sama, masih di bawah naungan manajemen kita. Cuma kegiatan nya di Cina. Dulu, mereka trainingnya di Korea. Bahkan tadinya mereka mau gabung di SM Junior juga. Makanya itu kita kenal akrab dengan mereka... Tapi akhirnya SoMan songsaenim membikin group sendiri untuk mereka, dan di kasih di Cina. Yah mungkin biar lebih enak karena mereka juga orang Cina. " jelas Teuki hyung.

"Trus kenapa cuma satu orang? Yang satunya?" tanyaku.

"Oh Henry ah? Dia bakal menyusul seminggu lagi kalo ga salah. Aku dengar dari manajemen, mereka akan recording untuk album terbaru mereka. Yah walo pun basis mereka di Cina, kalo masalah recording mereka tetep harus kesini. Recording nya sih seminggu lagi, sepertinya Zhoumi memutuskan dateng kesini dulu untuk berlibur..." jelas Teuki hyung lagi. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku mengerti. Tapi pandanganku ga pernah lepas dari namja itu dan Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang saling meledek. Sepertinya mereka akrab sekali.

"Sepertinya dia akrab sekali ya sama Kyuhyun ah..." kataku lirih. Teuki hyung ternyata mendengar nya dan tersenyum

"Iya... Diantara kami semua, Zhoumi memang paling akrab dengan Kyuhyun. Soalnya, dulu waktu masa training, Zhoumi adalah teman sekamar Kyuhyun... Kemana mana selalu bareng...". Denger kata kata Teuki hyung hatiku tambah sakit. Ternyata ada cerita yang belum aku tau tentang Kyuhyun. Dan ini tentang namja yang sekarang merangkul Kyuhyun dengan akrab. Apakah Kyuhyun menyukai nya?

Sepertinya karena aku ga komentar apa apa, Teuki hyung melirikku dan bertanya dengan khawatir,

"Waeyo Sungmin ah? Gwenchanayo?". Aku tersadar dari lamunanku

"Ah... Gwenchana hyung..." kataku.

"Ooh.. Ayo sini... Aku kenalin sama Zhoumi..." katanya sambil menyeretku ke tengah tengah mereka.

"Oh kau udah pulang Sungmin hyung!" teriak Eunhyuk. Aku cuma tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Zhoumi... Aku perkenalkan. Ini Sungmin. Dia asisten nya Siwon hyung. Dia membantu Siwon hyung untuk mengurus kami..." kata Teuki hyung memperkenalkan kami. Zhoumi berdiri dari kursinya dengan tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan nya

"Anyong Sungmin hyung... Zhoumi imnida.." katanya dengan bahasa korea yang kurang bagus.

"Ah... Lee Sungmin imnida..." kataku sambil membungkukkan badanku. Dia kembali tersenyum

"Iya hyung... Aku udah denger tentang hyung beberapa kali..." katanya sambil senyum senyum. Hah? Mendengar tentangku? Dari siapa? Belum sempat aku bertanya, Kyuhyun udah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tangan Zhoumi menuju kamarnya

"Ayo hyung... Hyung taruh barang hyung di kamarku. Kau tidur sama aku aja ya hyung... Yang masih kosong juga cuma tinggal kamarku!" katanya ceria. Zhoumi hanya tertawa dan mengikuti sang magnae ke kamarnya

"Kyuhyun! Jangan ajak Zhoumi menemanimu maen game lho ya! Dia baru datang... Biarkan dia istirahat dulu..." teriak Teuki hyung, yang dijawab 'ya' dengan tak peduli dari sang magnae.

"Haish~ aku yakin Zhoumi pasti diajak begadang maen game sama dia. Zhoumi itu pasti dari dulu selalu menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun sih..." kata Kangin hyung sambil geleng geleng. Lagi lagi hatiku sakit melihat Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi yang pergi menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Apa memang Zhoumi menyukai Kyuhyun begitu pula sebaliknya?

~Sungmin's POV end~

.

.

TBC

* * *

Awalnya author ga mau update hari ini... tapi akhirnya author mutusin untuk update juga walo udah malem *readers : ga ada yg nanya!

I'll take my revenge udah nyampe puncaknya ni... mungkin tinggal 2 ato 3 chapter lagi selese... hohoho

semoga makin kesini ceritanya ga makin ngecewain ya... tapi kalo ngecewain ya Mianhe *membungkuk 90 drajat

.

Balasan Review

Minne Chagiy4 : jelas Kyu pasti berusaha mendapatkan hati Minnie lagi... hehe. Makasih ya selalu baca dan review chingu

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : iya nih chingu... aku usahain deh chapter berikutnya EunHae nya ada walo ga banyak... hehe. Makasih ya selalu baca dan review chingu

ELFishyShfly : *ikutan di sebelahnya chingu bawa spanduk Kyuhyun x Sungmin. hahahaha. tuh Minnie akhirnya ngakuin dia masih suka ama Kyuhyun. hehe. Makasih ya selalu baca dan review chingu

FaraDN : haha iya dia inget... tapi akhirnya disuruh Heechul buat ngelupain tuh... hehehe. Makasih ya selalu baca dan review chingu

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie : hehe SiChul nya udah tuh chingu... EunHae nya aku usahain chapter berikutnya deh.. walo tetep ga banyak sih =.=" hehe. Makasih ya selalu baca dan review chingu

Af13knight : haha iya Minnie lupa... tapi sekarang di dukung Heechul tuh disuruh ngelupain balas dendam nya... hehehe. Makasih ya selalu baca dan review chingu

Childyewook : hehe lagi lagi makasih ya dibilang keren fict nya... semoga chingu suka deh... Makasih ya selalu baca dan review chingu

Gomawoooo buat chingu yang udah ngereview ya... jeongmal gomawo... *meluk chingudeul semua ^^

.

Semoga chapter yang ini ga ngecewain ya... author tunggu review an chapter 6 nya ini juga ya... Kamsahamnida ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll Take My Revenge**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Side Pairing : YeWook, KangTeuk, SiChul, ZhouRy**

**Rating : Um... safe deh... jadi T kali ya...**

**Warning: YAOI - Don't Like Don't Read, TYPOS, Age change for Siwon (disini dia lebih tua dari semuanya)**

**Summary : Ketika Sungmin membalas dendam masa lalu pada Kyuhyun, apa dia akan berhasil? Atau... (Yes, I'm suck at summary)**

**Disclaimer : Andai Kyuhyun punya aku, pasti udah aku suruh nikah ama Sungmin ^^**

* * *

~Kyuhyun's POV~

-Kamar Kyuhyun-

"Haish hyung~ apa sih tadi bilang bilang kalo udah sering denger tentang Sungmin hyung..." kataku sambil melotot pada sahabatku satu ini. Yang aku pelototin malah ketawa

"Loh aku kan cuma mengatakan hal yang sebenernya... Aku memang udah sering denger tentang Sungmin... Dari kamu...". Kulihat dia senyum senyum menggodaku. Aku cemberut. Aku memang sudah pernah menceritakan tentang Sungmin hyung pada Zhoumi hyung. Yah walo kita kepisah jarak, bagaimanapun dia termasuk sahabat dekatku

"Haish~ tapi kan aneh hyung... Hyung baru ketemu dengan Sungmin hyung masa udah sering denger tentangnya... Untung aku cepat cepat membawa hyung kesini...". Untung aja! Coba kalo sampe Sungmin hyung tau aku sering membicarakan nya. Matilah aku. Apalagi dengan kemungkinan kalo sekarang Sungmin hyung dan Siwon hyung berpacaran. Aargghh Kyuhyun! Kenapa sekarang kamu mikir ini lagi sih?

Lalu aku dengar Zhoumi hyung tertawa makin geli. Aku pelototin dia, sampe akhirnya dia berusaha untuk menahan tertawanya.

"Oo.. Jadi itu yang namanya Sungmin hyung? Kamu pinter amat sih cari kecengan. Pantes kamu tergila gila padanya... Imut gitu!" katanya lagi.

"Yah! Maksudmu apa hyung? Jangan bilang kamu naksir padanya..." kataku lagi

"Hahaha kamu ini... Aku masih punya Henry... Ngapain aku ngincer namja lain...". Tiba tiba terlintas dipikiranku untuk mengerjai nya

"'Punya Henry', hyung bilang? Sejak kapan Henry ah jadi punya hyung? Bilang kalo hyung suka padanya aja belom..." kataku membalas. Zhoumi hyung langsung berhenti tertawa

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun!" teriaknya. Aku hanya tertawa keras dengan kemenanganku ini.

.

Hari libur SM Junior berlalu dengan cepat. Thanks to Zhoumi hyung yang menemaniku. Ntah bermain game atopun jalan jalan. Yah walo tetap aku tidak bisa melupakan masalah Sungmin hyung, tapi lumayan lah perhatianku sedikit teralihkan. Dan satu lagi yang membuatku agak nyaman. Ketakutanku bahwa Sungmin hyung berpacaran dengan Siwon hyung tidak terbukti. Malahan beberapa hari yang lalu, Siwon hyung mengumumkan bahwa sekarang dia resmi menjadi kekasih Heechul hyung. Tapi walo begitu, hubunganku dengan Sungmin hyung tetap belum kembali. Aku masih bingung dengan sikap nya yang menjauhi ku.

.

Suatu sore, aku sedang ga ada schedule. Tiba tiba zhoumi hyung menghampiriku.

"Kyuhyun ah..."

"Hm?" aku yang sedang bermain starcraft hanya menggumam menjawabnya.

"Kau harus membantuku!". Aku lalu mempause game ku.

"Membantumu? Membantu apa hyung?"

"Henry ah dateng besok... Kau harus menemaniku membeli hadiah untuknya"

"Hadiah? Hadiah untuk apa hyung? Emang besok dia ulang taun?" tanyaku bingung.

"Pabo! Bukan gitu! Aku sepertinya akan bilang perasaanku padanya...". Aku melongo mendengarnya

"Hyung akan menembak Henry ah besok?". Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Makanya itu, kau harus membantuku cari kado yang tepat untuk menembaknya! Duh harus beli apa ya?" kata nya. Aku melihat dia bingung sendiri. Aku hanya senyum melihat sahabatku ini kebingungan mau menembak namja yang di sukainya itu.

"Baiklah hyung... Ayo aku temenin kau beli kado untuk Henry ah.." kataku sambil mengajaknya keluar. Sampe di lorong, aku kembali bertanya padanya. "Emang hyung udah menyiapkan kata kata buat nembak Henry ah besok?"

"Tentu aja donk!" aku melihatnya tidak percaya, lalu dia mendengus kesal melihat keraguan di mataku. "Baiklah, karena kau sepertinya ga percaya... Aku akan menunjukkan nya... Yah sekalian latian deh. Kamu pura puranya jadi Henry ya!" katanya lagi. Aku senyum senyum aja sambil mengangguk.

Zhoumi hyung lalu berdiri berhadapan denganku. Lalu kedua tangan nya ditaruh di bahuku. Saat mengangkat muka nya, aku melihat dia serius sekali. Mungkin dia benar benar menganggap aku Henry ah.

"Saranghae... Udah lama aku menyukaimu... Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" katanya lagi dengan wajah serius. Belum pernah aku melihat Zhoumi hyung seserius ini. Aku hampir tertawa melihat muka seriusnya itu. Tapi akhirnya aku berhasil menguasai diriku, dan menjawabnya sebagai pengganti Henry ah

"Hyung... Benarkah? Benarkah kau menyukai ku hyung? Nado hyung... Nado Saranghae... Aku pun udah lama menyukai mu" kataku lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku ga bisa menahan senyumku. Senyumku keluar dan lama lama aku pun tertawa.

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ini memang perusak suasana!" kata Zhoumi hyung sambil memukul bahuku. Aku tetap tertawa.

"Hahaha... Ya udah... Kita pergi sekarang aja yuk!" kataku mengajak nya. Dia mengangguk, dan kami pun pergi.

~Kyuhyun's POV end~

.

~Sungmin's POV~

Udah hampir seminggu ini Zhoumi tinggal di dorm. Dan selama itu juga hatiku selalu sakit melihat keakraban Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi. Mereka bener bener ga terpisahkan. Kemana Kyuhyun pergi, Zhoumi ikut. Setelah libur 3 hari dulu itu, kami kembali ke rutinitas kami. Syuting sana sini. Manggung sana sini. Dan selama itu pula Zhoumi ikut kami.

Apakah memang Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun ada hubungan khusus? Pertanyaan itu ga pernah lepas dari pikiranku.

Suatu sore, aku sedang jalan menuju dapur. Hari itu dorm ga begitu rame. Teuki hyung, Kangin hyung, dan Heechul hyung sedang ada schedule. Siwon hyung pun menemani..

Saat aku buka pintu dapur, aku kaget melihat dua sosok di dapur saat itu. Yah dua HaeHyuk sedang berciuman!

"Ah... Sungmin hyung!" kata Eunhyuk saat menyadari aku datang. Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung berhenti berciuman, dan melihatku sambil senyum malu malu. Sedangkan aku menatap mereka kaget. Ternyata duo childish ini bisa punya adegan romance juga ya.

"Ah.. Mian... Mian... Aku ga tau kalian disini... Aku ganggu ya... Kalo gitu aku ke kamar aja deh..." kataku ga enak.

"Ah... Gwenchana hyung... Kita juga udah mau pergi kok ini... Hyukkie minta ditemenin beli Strawberry cake..." kata Donghae sambil merangkul Eunhyuk.

"Ooh.. Ya sudah hati hati... Aku juga mau ke kamar kok" kataku masih ga enak hati, sambil melangkahkan kaki ku terburu buru menuju kamarku. Aah ga enak banget kan memergoki orang sedang berciuman.

Saat aku jalan menuju kamarku, tiba tiba aku denger ada orang ngobrol di lorong. Siapa ya? Aku melongokkan kepalaku ke lorong, dan pemandangan disana membuatku kaget setengah mati.

Disana, Kyuhyun sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan Zhoumi. Sedangkan tangan Zhoumi di letakkan di pundak Kyuhyun. Aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan bersender di tembok biar ga keliatan oleh mereka. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan berdiri sedekat itu? Tiba tiba aku dengar suara Zhoumi,

"Saranghae... Udah lama aku menyukai mu... Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?". Deg! Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak. Zhoumi sedang menembak Kyuhyun? Aku mendengar jeda sebentar sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab,

"Hyung... Benarkah? Benarkah kau menyukai ku? Nado hyung... Nado saranghae... Aku pun udah lama menyukaimu...". Rasanya pandanganku langsung kabur mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Kakiku langsung lemas, membuat aku melorot ke lantai. Air mataku langsung mengalir dengan derasnya. Kyuhyun menerima Zhoumi!

Diantara tangisku aku mendengar mereka tertawa tawa. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pergi berdua keluar dorm. Hatiku hancur melihat mereka. Aku patah hati. Ternyata hanya aku yang menyukai Kyuhyun. Ternyata harapanku untuk Kyuhyun mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku hanya harapan kosong. Aku sudah telat untuk menyampaikan perasaanku pada Kyuhyun. Aku kembali tersedu memikirkan namja yang kini sudah tidak bisa aku gapai lagi itu.

Akhirnya, dengan kekuatanku terakhir, aku menyeret badanku untuk pergi ke kamar. Aku ga boleh menangis di lorong. Bagaimana kalo ada yang melihatku. Apalagi sebentar lagi mereka pasti pulang. Belum lagi kalau Eunhyuk dan Donghae batal pergi dan malah jalan menuju kamar mereka. Sampai kamar aku pun menangis sejadi jadi nya. Ku benamkan kepalaku ke bantal supaya suara tangisku tidak terdengar.

Setelah beberapa lama aku menangis, tangisku mulai mereda. Aku lalu berpikir. Apa gunanya lagi aku disini? Niatku balas dendam sudah hilang. Kerjaku disinipun hanya sebagai asisten. Siwon hyung pasti bisa mencari asisten yang lebih kompeten lagi selain aku. Dan yang jelas, aku ga akan bisa melihat lebih lama kemesraan Kyuhyun dengan Zhoumi yang baru jadian tadi itu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan aku harus pergi dari sini. Aku harus meninggalkan semua nya. Nyuut! Lagi lagi hatiku sakit memikirkan bahwa aku harus meninggalkan semua ini.

Aku paksakan diriku untuk bangun, dan mulai mengambil bajuku dari dari lemari, lalu menatanya di koper. Aku mengemasi semua barangku yang memang ga terlalu banyak itu. Setelah semua siap, aku melihat sekeliling kamarku. Kamar yang sudah aku tempati selama beberapa bulan ini. Aku pasti akan merindukan nya. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran, aku menenteng koperku dan aku langkahkan kaki ku keluar kamar.

Sampai di ruang tengah, aku melihat ternyata Heechul hyung dan Siwon hyung sudah balik dari schedule mereka. Heechul hyung sekarang sedang duduk sambil menyandarkan kepala nya di dada Siwon hyung. Mereka sedang menonton tv. Semenjak mereka jadian, mereka selalu bersama. Dan selalu mesra setiap waktu.

Mendengar kedatanganku, Heechul hyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke aku. Senyum terukir di muka cantik nya.

"Aah... Sungmin ah... Kema_". belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, senyum nya menghilang saat melihat aku membawa koperku, "Kau mau kemana Sungmin ah?" tanya nya heran. Siwon hyung pun sama melihatku dengan heran. Aku akhirnya menghampiri mereka

"Hyung... Aku mau pamit..." kataku. Aku bisa mendengar suaraku bergetar.

"Pamit? Apa maksudmu? Memang kamu mau kemana?" tanya Heechul hyung lagi. Sekarang dia sudah duduk dengan tegak dan melihatku dengan serius. Aku lalu memaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum.

"Hyung... Mianhae... Aku ijin untuk resign ya... Aku mau berhenti jadi asisten Siwon hyung..." kataku lagi. Mata Siwon hyung langsung membulat mendengar kalimatku. Mereka lalu berdiri dari sofa tempat duduk mereka tadi.

"Kau mau resign?" tanya Siwon hyung tidak percaya. Aku hanya menunduk dan mengangguk "Ada apa ini Sungmin ah... Kenapa tiba tiba kau meminta resign?" tanya nya lagi. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Ga ada apa apa kok Hyung... Aku hanya ingin resign aja..." kataku lagi. Heechul hyung menatapku tidak percaya.

"Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi... Ada apa Sungmin ah... Ayo.. Ceritakanlah pada kami..." kata Heechul hyung lembut membujuk ku. Akhirnya aku ga bisa lagi memendam semua nya, air mataku kembali tumpah. Dan aku langsung menghambur ke pelukan Heechul hyung sambil menangis tersedu sedu lagi. Heechul hyung mengelus ngelus punggungku untuk menenangkan ku.

"Ssh... Sungmin ah... Sudah sudah... Ssh... Uljima..."

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat aku udah agak tenang, aku dibimbing Heechul hyung untuk duduk di sofa bersamanya. Aku masih sesenggukkan, saat dia mulai bertanya,

"Ada apa sebenarnya Sungmin ah? Ceritakan pada kami?" katanya sambil mengusap air mataku.

"Hyung... Aku... Aku..." kataku terbata.

"Apa ini ada hubungan nya dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya nya lagi dengan lembut. Aku hanya menunduk dan menganggukkan kepalaku. "Memang Kyuhyun ah kenapa?"

"Aku... Aku telat hyung... Aku telat menyampaikan perasaan ku padanya..." kataku lagi dengam masih sesenggukkan

"Telat? Maksudmu apa Sungmin ah?"

"Aku... Aku belum sempat menyampaikan perasaanku. Dan sekarang aku udah ga bisa menyampaikan nya...". Aku melihat Heechul hyung bertukar pandang dengan Siwon hyung dengan bingung

"Maksudmu apa Sungmin ah? Kenapa sudah ga bisa? Tentu kamu masih bisa..." kata Heechul hyung dengan heran. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Adegan Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi tadi kembali teriang di kepalaku. Air mataku kembali menetes

"Sudah ga bisa hyung... Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun sekarang udah jadi milik Zhoumi..." kataku. Aku melihat Heechul hyung dan Siwon hyung melongo.

"Kyuhyun jadi milik Zhoumi... Maksud mu... Maksudmu mereka berpacaran?" tanya Heechul hyung tidak percaya. Aku kembali mengangguk sambil terus airmataku mengalir.

"Mana mungkin Sungmin ah! Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan Zhoumi?" Heechul hyung bener bener kehabisan kata kata mendengar berita yang aku sampaikan tadi. "Aku.. Aku tau mereka deket... Cuma aku kira mereka cuma sahabatan aja... Ga lebih"

"Tapi memang begitu hyung... Aku... Aku tadi ga sengaja denger saat Zhoumi menembak Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun pun... Menerima nya..." kataku terbata. Aku bisa melihat Heechul hyung dan Siwon hyung bertatapan ga percaya. Mereka speechless mendengarku.

"Oleh karena itu hyung... Aku memutuskan untuk pergi... Aku tau aku pengecut... Aku tau aku egois... Aku tau aku tidak bertanggung jawab... Meninggalkan pekerjaan ku karena alasan seperti ini... Tapi aku mohon maafkan aku hyung... Aku yakin aku ga kuat lagi berada disini... Aku dah ga tau lagi alasan apa yang masih mengharuskan aku tinggal disini... Mianhe hyung... Jeongmal mianhe..." kataku lagi. Setelah beberapa saat Heechul hyung dan Siwon hyung diam, akhirnya mereka membuka mulut

"Aku mengerti keadaanmu Sungmin ah... Kalau kau tanya aku, aku ingin sekali tetap menahanmu disini... Aku ga ingin kamu pergi... Tapi aku mengerti... Kalau menurutmu kau lebih baik pergi, maka pergilah..." kata Siwon hyung dengan tersenyum.

"Iya Sungmin ah... Walo aku pasti akan kehilangan kalau kau ga ada disini..." kata Heechul hyung sambil ingin menangis. Air mataku kembali keluar,

"Gomawo hyung... Gomawo... Gomawo udah mengijinkan aku pergi... Aku pun pasti akan merindukan kalian..." kataku sambil memeluk Heechul hyung. Dia membalas pelukan ku dengan erat.

Setalah beberapa lama kami berpelukan, akhirnya aku melepaskan nya. Dan aku berdir dari sofa untuk mengambil koperku. Lalu akupun melangkahkan kaki ku ke pintu dorm, dengan diantar Heechul hyung dan Siwon hyung. Aku membalikkan badanku untuk memeluk mereka terakhir kali, aku bisa melihat Heechul hyung sekarang menitikkan air mata nya

"Gomawo hyung atas semua nya... Mianhe aku harus pergi seperti ini... Ini juga keputusan berat untuk aku... Tolong sampaikan salamku untuk semua nya... Sampaikan permintaan maafku karena aku harus pergi tanpa pamit dengan semua nya... Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian...". Heechul hyung memelukku lagi,

"Kamu harus janji Sungmin ah... Kita harus tetap keep contact ya... Dan kadang kadang main lah kesini... Kami akan selalu menerima mu dengan tangan terbuka..." kata Heechul hyung lagi. Aku mengangguk

"Iya hyung,.. Nanti setelah aku udah bisa menata perasaanku... Aku akan main ke sini kapan kapan..." janjiku. Lalu aku memeluk Siwon hyung juga. Setelah memeluk 2 orang itu aku berjalan keluar dorm "Aku pamit ya hyung..."

Dan aku melangkahkan kaki ku keluar dorm dengan hati yang sakit. Karena harus meninggalkan semua nya. Meninggalkan orang orang yang sudah aku anggap sodaraku sendiri. Dan juga meninggalkan orang yang aku cintai.

~Sungmin's POV end~

.

~Kyuhyun's POV~

Aku tertawa tawa dengan Zhoumi hyung saat kami pulang dari membeli kado untuk Henry ah.

"Aku pulang!" teriakku sambil masuk ke dorm. Aku dan Zhoumi hyung lalu pergi ke ruang tengah.

Aku melihat semua nya sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Bahkan aku bisa melihat Wookie hyung pun ada disana. Yang bikin aku mengerutkan dahi ku adalah suasana nya. Kenapa suasanyanya serius banget? Ada apa ya? Aku lalu berjalan mendekati mereka

"Hyuung... Aku ga bisa menghubungi ponsel nya... Sepertinya dimatikan" aku mendengar nada panik dari Wookie hyung.

"Wookie ah... Tadi kan Heechul hyung juga udah bilang... Biarkan lah dia tenang dulu..." kata Yesung hyung menenangkan namja chingu nya itu.

"Tapi hyung...", Wookie hyung masih tetep kalut. Ada apa sih ini? Aku lalu melihat sekeliling. Sosok yang aku cari ga ada. Sosok imut yang selalu jadi pusat perhatianku tidak tampak. Ga biasa biasa nya Sungmin hyung ga ada kalo mereka lagi ngumpul gini. Dan ntah kenapa perasaanku ga enak.

"Umma, appa, hyungdeul... Aku pulang..." kataku pelan pelan. Mereka lalu melihatku kaget. Sepertinya mereka ga sadar saat aku masuk tadi.

"Aah kau sudah pulang Kyuhyunie..." kata Teuki hyung sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Jarang sekali umma ku ini tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Umma... Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanyaku lagi sama pelan nya. Aku melihat pandangan menusuk dari Heechul hyung dan Wookie hyung yang ditujukan padaku. Ada apa sih ini? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Teuki hyung tidak menjawabku, dia hanya menghela nafasnya. Lalu aku beranikan bertanya lagi, "Hyungdeul ada apa sih ini? Kok suasana serius banget gini? Lalu aku kok ga ngelihat Sungmin hyung? Kemana dia?" tanyaku lagi. Dan lagi lagi aku mendengar semua nya menghela nafas. Perasaanku lagi lagi ga enak. Ada apa ini? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Sungmin hyung?

"Kyuhyunie..." Teuki hyung mulai berbicara. "Sungmin ah pergi dari sini...". Deg! Langsung rasa nya dunia ini hancur. Kaki ku langsung lemes.

"Pe.. Pergi? Mak.. Maksud hyung pergi?"

"Dia pergi Kyuhyun ah... Dia berhenti jadi asisten Siwon hyung... Dan sekarang keluar dari dorm ini" kata Kangin hyung menjelaskan. Aku langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai. Sungmin hyung pergi? Sungmin hyung berhenti? Aku melihat Wookie hyung menangis dan membenamkan muka nya di dada Yesung hyung. Begitu juga Donghae hyung sedang menepuk nepuk menenangkan Eunhyuk hyung yang sudah siap menangis, padahal dia sendiri sudah meneteskan air mata. Aku kembali mengalihkan muka ku ke Teuki hyung yang sedang melihatku dengan sedih sambil di rangkul oleh Kangin hyung.

"Kenapa hyung? Kenapa dia pergi hyung? Kapan dia pergi?" tanyaku pelan. Aku berusaha keras menahan air mataku yang hampir menetes. Aku ga percaya Sungmin hyung pergi.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun ah... Saat dia pergi kami belum pulang... Dia hanya sempat berpamitan dengan Heechul dan Siwon hyung..." kata Teuki hyung. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku pada Heechul hyung dan Siwon hyung.

"Kenapa kau ga mencegah dia pergi hyung? Kenapa kau biarkan Sungmin hyung pergi?" kataku setengah membentak. Aku melihat Heechul hyung hampir ingin membalas membentakku, tapi di tenangkan oleh Siwon hyung.

"Haish anak ini..." kata Heechul hyung sambil menenangkan diri, "sudah lah... Aku ga mau membahas nya... Aah... Aku lupa ngucapin padamu maknae. Chukae!" katanya dengan nada sinis. Aku bengong sekarang, kenapa Heechul hyung sekarang malah memberiku selamat.

"Chukae? Kenapa kau memberiku selamat hyung?" aku bingung sekali.

"Tentu saja aku memberi mu selamat... Aku dengar kau habis jadian dengan Zhoumi... Chukae..." kata Heechul hyung. Aku lebih terbengong bengong sekarang. Aku dan Zhoumi hyung pacaran? Dari mana Heechul hyung denger berita yang ngaco banget itu? Aku kemudian melihat ke arah Zhoumi hyung. Dia juga ga kalah heran nya dengan kata kata Heechul hyung tadi.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun ah berpacaran?" kata Zhoumi hyung. Aku melihat semua perhatian tertuju pada aku dan Zhoumi hyung. Mungkin mereka heran. Harusnya reaksi aku dan Zhoumi hyung kan bahagia denger mereka ngucapin selamat.

"Hyung... Kau dapet berita ngaco itu dari mana sih?" kata ku kesel. "Mana mungkin aku dan Zhoumi hyung berpacaran!"

"Loh loh... Kalian ga berpacaran? Bukan nya kalian baru jadian hari ini?" tanya Heechul hyung lagi. Sekarang muka nya bener bener bingung.

"Ya ampun hyung... Engga! Aku ga mungkin berpacaran dengan Zhoumi hyung.. Kami cuma sahabatan aja! Zhoumi hyung itu naksir Henry ah... Dan yang jelas, seperti yang aku yakin hyungdeul semua udah nebak, aku menyukai Sungmin hyung!" kataku lagi menjelaskan. Aku melihat mereka ber ah oh ria. Lalu aku melihat semua nya berubah jadi serius lagi. Aku melihat Heechul hyung menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir.

"Kau tau Kyuhyun ah..." kata Heechul hyung kepadaku. "Kau tau dari siapa aku mendengar berita, yang ternyata salah, itu?". Aku menggeleng.

"Siapa hyung? Siapa yang menyebarkan berita ngaco gini sih?" kataku frustasi. Bisa bisa nya orang ini nyebarin berita ga bener.

"Sungmin ah yang bilang Kyuhyun ah... Dia bercerita padaku sambil menangis... Dia mendengar pembicaraan mu dengan Zhoumi di lorong tadi sore. Dan dia mendengar Zhoumi menembakmu dan kau menerima nya...". Aku melongo mendengar kata kata Heechul hyung. Aku udah bisa menebak sisanya. "Dan kau tau Kyuhyun ah... Itulah yang membuat Sungmin ah pergi dari sini... Dia benar benar mencintaimu Kyuhyun ah...".

Kata kata Heechul hyung benar benar menamparku. Aku sendiri ternyata yang membuat Sungmin hyung pergi dari sini. Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir. Aku bener bener ga tau lagi aku harus gimana. Lalu aku mendengar Zhoumi hyung berbicara

"Hyung... Biar aku yang jelaskan ya... Sepertinya Sungmin hyung salah paham... Aku tadi sedang berlatih kata kata yang mau aku ucapkan saat aku nembak Henry ah besok... Lalu Kyuhyun ah berpura pura menjawab... Aku beneran ga sadar, Sungmin hyung mendengar pembicaraan kami dan salah maksud...".

"Lalu aku harus gimana hyung? Aku... Aku... Aku ga tau aku harus gimana?" kataku diantara tangisku. Aku melihat Teuki hyung dan Heechul hyung menghampiriku. Teuki hyung lalu memeluk ku.

"Kyuhyun ah... Apa yang kamu bilang bahwa kau menyukai Sungmin ah itu benar?" tanya umma ku itu. Aku mengangguk

"Yang kau harus lakukan sekarang, minta maaf lah padanya... Jelaskan semua kesalah paham an ini. Ungkapkan lah perasaanmu padanya..." kata Heechul hyung "dan jangan lupa meminta maaflah atas semua kesalahanmu padanya saat kalian SMA"

Aku ternganga mendengar kata kata Heechul hyung. Gimana Heechul hyung bisa tau masalah ku dengan Sungmin hyung saat SMA? Dari mana dia tau?

"Ba... Bagaimana kau..." kataku terbata.

"Kami sudah tau semua nya Kyuhyunie... Mulai dari apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin ah waktu kalian SMA... Hingga alasan Sungmin ah masuk jadi asisten Siwon hyung disini..." jelas Teuki hyung. Aku langsung lemes. Air mataku kembali mengalir mengingat betapa jahatnya aku pada Sungmin hyung dulu.

"Kau tau Kyuhyun ah... Niat Sungmin ah dulu masuk sini adalah untuk balas dendam padamu... Ternyata tanpa dia sadari, dia kembali jatuh cinta pada mu. Oleh karena itu, dia sangat terpukul setelah tau kau jadian dengan Zhoumi..." jelas Heechul hyung lagi.

"Balas dendam padaku?" tanyaku lagi. Mereka berdua mengangguk. "Lalu hyung tau masalahku dengan Sungmin hyung dari siapa?"

"Aku yang memberi tahu mereka Kyuhyun ah..." tiba tiba aku mendengar Wookie hyung bersuara. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku pada Wookie hyung yang sedang duduk dengan dirangkul Yesung hyung. Aku melihat air mata masih mengalir di pipinya.

Akhirnya, Wookie hyung menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dia bertemu Sungmin hyung, hingga rencana balas dendam Sungmin hyung. Wookie hyung juga menceritakan alasan kenapa dia membantu Sungmin hyung. Dan dari sinilah pula aku mengetahui alesan kenapa kemarin tiba tiba Sungmin hyung menghindariku. Air mataku ga berhenti mengalir saat aku mendengar cerita Wookie hyung. Aku bener bener merutuki diriku sendiri.

"Aku benar benar mencintainya hyung... Bahkan dari semenjak SMA pun aku terus mencintainya... Dia ga pernah lepas dari ingetanku... Dan aku kembali jatuh cinta lagi padanya saat dia disini..." kataku setelah Wookie hyung selesai bercerita. "aku ga mau dia pergi lagi dari sisiku hyung..."

"Jadi jangan lepaskan dia Kyuhyunie... Raihlah dia lagi... Bawa dia kembali..." kata Teuki hyung sambil tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyusul dia..." kataku sambil berdiri. Tapi aku tiba tiba di cegah oleh hyeungdeul ku

"Lebih baik kau kesana besok Kyuhyun ah... Ini sudah malam..." aku mendengar Kangin hyung berbicara. Aku melotot kepadanya. Gimana bisa aku dihalang halangi cuma karena ini sudah malam?

"Jangan salah paham dulu Kyuhyun ah... Aku cuma ga mau kau tergesa gesa. Emosimu belum stabil... Begitu juga Sungmin ah. Jika kamu ke apartment Sungmin ah sekarang... Aku yakin kalian akan berakhir dengan bertengkar..." kata Kangin hyung lagi

"Aku setuju dengan Kangin, Kyuhyun ah... Aku tau kamu udah ga sabar... Tapi kalo kamu kesana sekarang, aku yakin Sungmin ah ga akan mau berbicara denganmu. Selain itu, biarkan lah dia tenang dulu untuk semalem ini... Dan kau juga tenangkan lah emosimu..." kata Heechul hyung lagi. Aku lalu diam memikirkan kata kata Heechul hyung dan Kangin hyung. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Gomawo hyungdeul... Jeongmal gomawo" kataku sambil memeluk Teuki hyung dan Heechul hyung.

Besok pagi, aku pasti akan membawa Sungmin hyung ku kembali.

~Kyuhyun's POV End~

.

.

TBC

* * *

Huwaah baru sadar jadinya panjang banget... dan author ngerasa gagal ngebikin bagian EunHae nya... hiks. Mian *bungkuk 90 derajat

Buat chingu yang minta Zhoumi di tendang... tuh udah author tendangin... biar ga ngehalangin KyuMin bersatu *digiles Zhoumi

Yay! akhirnya I'll Take My Revenge udah mau selese... Tinggal 1 chapter lagi dan Epilogue...

Benernya author baru ga konsen nih pas update ni chapter. gara gara ribut di twitter Suju mau ke Indonesia! Akhirnya! jadi Mian ya kalo banyak Typo nya *mbungkuk 90 derajat

.

Balesan Review

StellaSJ : hehe... iya nih... semenjak Hanggeng ga ada... ntah kenapa author ngeliat Heechul deket lagi ama Siwon. Jadi suka pairing SiChul deh. haha. Nih silahkan kalo mau cubit n peluk Ichul.. *nyodorin Heenim, author di tendang Siwon =.=" Gomawo chingu udah mau baca dan review...

FaraDN : Yup SiChul akhirnya bersatu. hahaha. Nih aku kasih chapter yg panjang banget malah. Hahaha. Gomawo chingu selalu baca dan review...

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : Hahaha iya chingu... besok udah chapter terakhir. trus epilogue deh. hehehe. Um... kayanya ga termasuk cinta segitiga ya kalo gitu? haha. Gomawo chingu selalu baca dan review...

Minne Chagiy4 : Iya Minnie cemburu... tapi tenang... Zhoumi udah ditarik ama Henry tuh biar minggir... hahaha. Gomawo chingu selalu baca dan review..

CocoNdvl78 : haha udah aku tendangin tuh chingu Zhoumi... silahkan kalo chingu mau nendang dia ke kandang macan *nyerahin Zhoumi, Henry nya mewek deh. haha. Gomawo chingu selalu baca dan review..

Childyewook : cup cup... tenang chingu... bukan ZhouKyu kok... author nya KyuMin shipper n ga suka pairing ZhouKyu. hehehe. Gomawo chingu selalu baca dan review..

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie : EunHae nya udah tuh chingu... huweee tapi mian ya kalo agak aneh dan gagal *mewek di pojokan. Gomawo chingu selalu baca dan review...

Sam Ran Rin : hahaha udah author tendangin tuh chingu Zhoumi nya *kasian amat ya Zhoumi dari tadi d tendang mulu =.=" Gomawo chingu udah baca dan review..

Af13knight : tenang chingu tenang... udah ada mochi yang menarik perhatian Mimi kok... Um... kaya diatas itu udah termasuk bikin Kyuhyun nyesel belom chingu? hehehe. Gomawo chingu selalu baca dan review...

Huwaaah ga ada kata laen deh selaen Gomawo... Jeongmal gomawo buat chingudeul yang udah mau review... gomawo! *meluk chingudeul satu satu

Author mohon review nya juga ya buat chapter ini ya chingudeul...

Ketemu di chapter terakhir ya... Kamsahamnida! ^^

.

.

Sekali lagi Author mau teriak "AKHIRNYA SUJU DATENG KE INDONESIA JUGA!" *dilempar ember sama orang 1 blog. #AuthorGalauGejeStress bingung gimana ngumpulin duid nya =.="


	8. Last chapter & Epilogue

**I'll Take My Revenge **

**[Last Chapter + Epilogue]**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Side Pairing : YeWook, KangTeuk, SiChul, ZhouRy**

**Rating : T+ *emang ada rating gini? =.="* buat last part. tapi tenang masih aman kok. cuma buat jaga jaga aja**

**Warning: YAOI - Don't Like Don't Read, TYPOS, Age change for Siwon (disini dia lebih tua dari semuanya)**

**Summary : Ketika Sungmin membalas dendam masa lalu pada Kyuhyun, apa dia akan berhasil? Atau... (Yes, I'm suck at summary)**

**Disclaimer : Andai Kyuhyun punya aku, pasti udah aku suruh nikah ama Sungmin ^^**

**Yak last chapter is UP... selamat menikmati !**

* * *

~Sungmin's POV~

Aku bangun setelah matahari agak tinggi. Aku ga tidur nyenyak semalam. Badanku lemes banget. Semalem aku pulang ke apartment ku, dan menangis semalaman, sampe akhirnya aku tertidur karena kecapean.

Aku kembali teriang semua kejadian kemarin. Dan lagi lagi airmata ku mengalir. Aku hapus cepat cepat air mataku. Aku ga boleh begini terus. Aku harus bangkit. Aku harus merelakan Kyuhyun bahagia dengan orang yang dia sukai. Harus begitu kan kalo kita mencintai orang dengan tulus?

Aku paksakan diriku bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dengan shower, aku merasa agak segar. Lalu aku pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makan pagi ku. Eh karena ini udah agak siang, mungkin ini brunch kali ya.

Sambil memakan omlete yang jadi menu brunch ku, aku memandang sekeliling apartmentku. Aku merasakan, kosong! Rasanya apartemen ini sepi banget. Apakah emang apartment ini sekosong ini? Ato karena aku udah terbiasa tinggal di dorm dengan banyak orang? Aku menghela nafas. Mungkin iya, aku sudah terbiasa dengan mereka.

Tiap pagi mendengar suara Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang ribut lapar dan ribut berebut makanan. Lalu Teuki hyung yang seperti umma melerai pertengkaran EunHae, dan sibuk menyuruh kami semua makan. Begitu juga Kangin hyung yang kesal karena Eunhyuk dan Donghae ga mendengarkan perintah sang umma Teuki. Dan Heechul hyung yang kadang malah menambah kekesalan sang racoon dengan celutukan nya. Begitu juga dengan Yesung hyung yang kadang tidak memperhatikan keributan di sekelilingnya, tapi asyik berbicara dengan kura kura nya. Sedangkan Siwon hyung hanya geleng geleng melihat keributan ini tiap pagi. Tak lupa, sang magnae, yang asyik sendiri dengan PSP nya, sampai harus dibujuk oleh Teuki hyung atau harus dipukul dulu kepalanya oleh Kangin hyung, baru dia mau makan. Air mataku kembali mengalir. Betapa aku merindukan semua itu. Dan sekarang aku harus menerima, aku kembali tinggal disini. Sendiri. Aku mengakui nya, aku kesepian.

Aku menghapus air mataku. Aku harus segera mencari kegiatan. Aku ga bisa diem aja di rumah. Apa aku harus mencari pekerjaan laen? Apakah aku bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang sama menyenangkan nya saat aku jadi manager SM Junior? Aku menghela nafas lagi. Kenapa pikiranku masih seperti ini sih? Ayo bangkit Sungmin!

Ding dong! Tiba tiba aku mendengar bel pintu ku berbunyi. Siapa ya yang dateng kesini? Seharusnya ga banyak yang tau aku udah pindah lagi ke apartment ini. Aku langkahkan kakiku ke pintu dan membuka nya. Aku ternganga melihat siapa yang dateng.

Di depan pintuku ada Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di depan pintuku dengan senyum nya,

"Kyu... Kyuhyun ah..." kataku terbata. Kyuhyun maju dan masuk ke dalam apartmentku dan menutup pintu nya, membuatku mundur beberapa langkah. "A.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Apa yang dia lakukan disini. Bukan nya dia seharusnya sedang bekerja? "Kenapa kau disini? A… apa kau ga ada schedule? Gimana dengan schedule mu?". Aku memandang heran namja yang sekarang berdiri tepat di depanku ini. Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Aku di kasih libur 1 hari sama Siwon hyung... Karena aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang penting... Yaitu membawa kembali orang yang aku cintai...". Aku terkejut lagi. Membawa kembali orang yang dia cintai? Maksudnya? Apakah Zhoumi pergi dari dorm? Lalu kenapa dia disini? Kenapa dia mencari Zhoumi disini? Belum rasa terkejutku hilang, tiba tiba aja aku ditarik ke dalam pelukan nya. Apa apaan ini?

"Aku mencintai mu Minnie hyung... Aku benar benar mencintaimu... Tolong jangan pergi dari hadapanku lagi...".

Aku syok dengar kata kata nya. Dia mencintaiku? Lalu bagaimana dengan Zhoumi? Bukan kah orang yang dia cintai itu Zhoumi? Apa maksud anak ini? Tanpa terasa air mataku kembali mengalir

"A.. Apa... Yang kau katakan Kyuhyun ah..." kataku diantara tangisku, "Kau.. Kau mencintaiku? Jangan bercanda Kyuhyun ah... Kau sudah mempunyai Zhoumi...". Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukan nya. Tapi dia malah mengencangkan pelukan nya padaku.

"Aku tidak bercanda Minnie hyung! Aku benar benar mencintaimu... Kumohon! Dengar kan semua penjelasanku dulu... Kumohon Minnie hyung..." kata Kyuhyun. Aku bisa mendengar suara nya agak bergetar. Akhirnya aku menenangkan diriku. Dan Kyuhyun mulai melonggarkan pelukan nya. Aku mengangkat muka ku untuk melihat wajahnya yang kini sedang memandangku. Aku bisa melihat dia memandangiku dengan penuh sayang.

"Gomawo hyung... Karena kau udah memberiku kesempatan..."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan nya dan membimbingku duduk di sofa. Dan disitu dia mulai menceritakan semua nya. Semua akhirnya terjelaskan. Kyuhyun benar benar meminta maaf padaku masalah taruhan nya waktu SMA. Tapi pada akhirnya aku tahu, bahwa rencana taruhan nya itu tidak berjalan dengan mulus, karena dia ternyata malah jatuh cinta padaku. Dan dia terpaksa meninggalkanku karena teman teman nya. Dia juga menceritakan padaku bagaimana dia kembali jatuh cinta padaku setelah aku muncul kembali menjadi asisten Siwon hyung. Dan akhirnya dia meluruskan kesalah pahamanku tentang Zhoumi. Aku ga berhenti menangis saat Kyuhyun menceritakan semua nya. Benarkah ini? Semenjak SMA, Kyuhyun ga pernah melupakan aku? Dan masalah Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun itu cuma salah paham? Dan orang yang dicintai Kyuhyun itu bukan Zhoumi? Tapi aku?

Setelah dia selesai menceritakan semua nya, dia merengkuhku lagi dalam pelukan nya. Dia menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Mianhe Minnie hyung... Aku udah membuatmu jadi seperti ini... Tapi aku benar benar mencintaimu hyung... Dari dulu hingga sekarang perasaan ini ga berubah... Jeongmal saranghae hyung..." katanya sambil mengecup dahiku. Aku melihat matanya. Ga ada kebohongan disana. Dia benar benar mencintaiku. Ntah kenapa semua kesedihanku hilang dengan meliat senyum dan mata itu. Akhirnya aku memberikan senyum terbaikku padanya,

"Nado... Nado saranghae Kyunnie.." kataku. Aku melihat muka nya berbinar. Dia memelukku kembali dengan erat. Kali ini aku balas pelukan nya tak kalah eratnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukan nya. Perlahan muka nya mendekatiku, dan mencium ku. Awalnya itu hanya berupa kecupan, tapi setelah aku membalasnya, lama lama bibir Kyuhyun pun menuntut lebih dalam. Di bujuknya bibirku untuk membuka. Akhirnya kubuka bibirku, dan akhirnya Kyuhyun pun melumat bibirku juga. Karena kebutuhan akan oksigen, akhirnya ciuman kami pun berakhir. Aku pandangi wajah kekasihku ini. Binar matanya udah berubah. Aku cukup tau binar mata apa itu.

"Kyu?" kataku perlahan.

"Ah... Ini udah siang hyung... Kau udah makan?" tanya nya sambil melepaskan pelukan nya sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan. Muka nya sudah ga menghadap ke arahku. Aku tau dia menginginkan nya tapi berusaha menahan nya. Saat dia akan berdiri, aku pegang tangan nya. "Hyung?" tanya nya heran.

"Kyu... Gapapa kok..." kataku perlahan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, berusaha menyembunyikan mukaku yang memerah. Aah bener bener butuh keberanian besar aku mengucapkan ini. Aku denger Kyuhyun menarik nafas kaget. Aku tau dia mengerti maksudku.

"Hyung... Hyung yakin?" aku dengar dia bertanya dengan nada ga yakin. "Hyung... Aku ga mau melakukan sesuatu yang nantinya akan kau sesali… Kalo memang hyung belum yakin, aku akan menunggu hyung… Kan masih bisa besok besok..." katanya sambil mengelus rambutku. Aku menatap nya, dan dia tersenyum sayang padaku. Melihat senyum tulusnya itu makin menambah keyakinanku. Aku lalu menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Aku yakin Kyunnie..." kataku mantap. Aku melihat dia terdiam. Tapi melihat keyakinan di mataku dia mengangguk. Aku melihat dia berbinar lagi, lalu dia mulai menciumku lagi dan menggendongku ke kamar. Dan hari itu menjadi hari terindah dalam hidupku.

Got you!

~Sungmin's POV End~

.

.

'

EPILOGE

~Sungmin's POV~

Aku memandang bangunan di depanku. Sebuah rumah yang bisa di bilang besar. Lalu aku kembali meremas tangan ku yang udah mulai berkeringat dingin. Aku panik dan nervous sekarang.

"Hyung... Minnie hyung..." kata namja di sebelahku. Aku kaget lalu tersadar. Aku melihat namja yang sekarang sedang melihat ku dengan khawatir. "Hyung gwenchanayo?"

"Aah.. Gwencana Kyu..." kataku menenangkan kekasihku itu.

"Habis hyung kaya sedang melamun gitu... Yuk masuk yuk...". Lengan nya yang melingkar di pinggangku membimbing aku untuk bergerak.

Ya, hari ini disinilah aku berdiri, di depan rumah keluaga Cho, keluarga nya Kyuhyun. Hari ini aku mau dikenalkan pada orang tua nya. Gimana ga nervous coba! Ini pertama kali nya aku bertemu keluarga kekasihku. Gimana kalo mereka ga menerimaku? Gimana kalo mereka ga bisa menerima kalo kekasih anaknya adalah seorang namja? Gimana kalo mereka menyuruh aku dan Kyuhyun berpisah? Aah segala macam ketakutan tertumpuk di kepalaku sekarang.

Sepertinya karena sadar aku ga bergerak, Kyuhyun menatapku lagi dengan khawatir "Hyung... Sekarang bilang padaku? Kau kenapa? Aku khawatir kau kenapa napa chagi..." tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku... Aku gugup Kyu... Aku takut bertemu orang tuamu... Gimana kalo mereka ga suka sama aku? Gimana kalo..." belum selesai aku mengeluarkan ketakutan ku, aku denger Kyuhyun malah tertawa terbahak bahak. Anak ini!

"Hahaha aduh Minnie hyung... Orang tua ku bukan monster yang bisa makan orang!" katanya sambil tertawa

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun!" bentakku. Aku lalu cemberut. Melihat aku cemberut, dia berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Dia lalu berdiri di depanku sambil memegang wajahku.

"Chagiya... Ayo jangan cemberut donk..." katanya mulai merayuku. "Ngerti deh… Ngerti deh… Aku salah... Mianhe. Jangan cemberut lagi ya..."

"Habis... Aku takut Kyu..." kataku pelan. Dia lalu tersenyum manis padaku

"Denger ya chagi... Tenang aja ya... Semua pasti berjalan lancar... Percaya ama aku deh " katanya menangkan ku. Akhirnya aku bisa menenangkan hatiku, lalu mengambil nafas, dan mengangguk. Mau ga mau aku harus siap kan? "Nah gitu donk... Yuk!" kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil membimbingku ke depan pintu.

Dia lalu menekan bel. Beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar suara, sepertinya sih yeoja, dari dalam

"Ya siapa ya?". Lalu pintupun terbuka memperlihatkan seorang yeoja cantik berdiri didepanku. Sepertinya sih seumuran ku. Aku melihat matanya berbinar melihat kedatanganku dan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyunie!" teriaknya sambil tiba tiba memeluk Kyuhyun dengan kencang. Aku hanya bisa melongo melihat yeoja itu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan cepat

"Noo... Noona... Lepasin! Aish... Lepasin kataku!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan yeoja itu. Yeoja itu senyum senyum sambil melepaskan pelukan nya. Tiba tiba aja dia mengalihkan pandangan nya ke aku. Lagi lagi aku melihat matanya berbinar.

"Kamu pasti Sungmin ah kan?" tanya nya dengan semangat. Aku mengangguk dengan pelan. Dan tiba tiba aja, dia sekarang ganti memelukku dengan kuat. "Aaah udah aku duga! Kamu imut banget!" kata yeoja itu lagi. Aku yang syok, hanya bisa diem dipeluk yeoja ini.

"Noona! Ampun deh! Liet tu Minnie hyung ampe ga bisa nafas gitu!" kata Kyuhyun lagi. Yeoja itu lalu mulai melepaskan pelukan nya dari ku. Dia senyum senyum ke arahku.

"Hehehe mianhe Sungmin ah... Aku terlalu bersemangat, abis aku seneng sih ngeliat kalian berdua ke sini...". Aku hanya bisa membalas senyum nya sambil menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku mendengar Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya, lalu berbicara

"Minnie hyung... Kenalkan. Ini noona ku. Ahra noona...". Oo ternyata yeoja ini kakak nya Kyuhyun

"Anyong... Ahra shii... Lee Sungmin imnida..." kataku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Aah ga perlu pake shii... Panggil aja noona seperti Kyuhyunie... Dari cerita Kyuhyun, kau cuma 1 tahun lebih muda dari aku kok..." katanya lagi sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk. "Yuk masuk... Umma dan appa udah menunggu di dalam..." katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku. Syukurlah. Paling ga kakak nya Kyuhyun menyukai ku.

Lalu kamipun sampai ke ruang tengah, dimana orang tua Kyuhyun sudah ada disana. Mereka berdua tersenyum melihat kedatangan kami. Kayanya sih dari raut muka nya mereka orang yang baik. Aku melihat Kyuhyun memeluk ke dua orang tua nya. Sedangkan aku berdiri di samping Ahra noona yang sedang tersenyum melihat dongsaeng nya itu berpelukan dengan orang tuanya. Setelah Kyuhyun selesai berpelukan, dia menghampiriku.

"Umma... Appa... Kenalkan... Ini namja chingu ku... Sungmin hyung..." kata Kyuhyun memperkenalkanku

"A... Anyonghaseo Cho ssi... Chonun Lee Sungmin imnida..." kataku terbata sambil membungkuk kan badan.

Setelah aku memperkenalkan diri, kami mengobrol macam macam. Semua ketakutanku tadi tidak ada yang terbukti. Orang tua Kyuhyun menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka. Mereka juga tidak mempermasalahkan kalau kekasih anaknya adalah seorang namja. Syukurlah!

.

Saat akan makan malam, aku pergi ke dapur untuk membantu umma nya Kyuhyun menyiapkan makan malam. Aku melongok ke dalam dapur

"Ahjumma..." kataku pelan. Umma nya Kyuhyun pun menengok, dan tersenyum padaku.

"Ah Sungmin ah.. masuklah..." katanya lembut. "Ada apa?"

"Um... Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu ahjumma?" tanyaku.

"Benarkah kau mau membantu?" tanya nya. Aku mengangguk. "Aah.. Jinja? Baiklah.. Sekarang bantu aku potongi ini ya..."

"Ne ahjumma..." kataku senang. Memasak adalah salah satu kesukaan ku.

"Aah andai anakku ada yang seperti kamu... Aku pasti ga akan ribet gini deh..." kata umma nya Kyuhyun bercerita. "Ntah kenapa.. Dua anak itu ga ada satupun yang suka memasak... Bahkan rasanya alergi kalo masuk dapur... Mereka hanya mau membantu kalo aku suruh...". Aku tertawa mendengar nya. "Apakah di dorm Kyuhyun pernah masak?" tanyanya padaku.

"Hehe engga pernah ahjumma. Bahkan dia dilarang mendekati dapur oleh Teuki hyung karena apapun yang dia masak ga ada yang berhasil.. Jadi mereka takut pada akhirnya dia membakar dapur..." kataku geli sambil mengingat cerita Teuki hyung.

"Aish anak itu!" kata umma Kyuhyun sambil geleng geleng kepala. "Tapi gapapa deh... Walo kedua anak ku ga suka masak.. Paling ga aku dapet calon menantu yang suka masak kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum menatapku. Kegiatan ku memotong langsung berhenti. A... apa? Calon menantu?

"A...Ahjumma..." kataku terbata.

"Sungmin ah... Bukan nya sekarang kau lebih baik mulai memanggilku dengan umma?" tanya nya lagi. Aku kaget mendengarnya. Aku disuruh memanggilnya umma? Ada rasa hangat menyelimuti hatiku. Dan tanpa terasa air mataku pun menetes. Aku melihat umma nya Kyuhyun panik. "Aaah sungmin ah... Gwenchanayo?"

"Ani ahjumma. Gwenchana... Aku ga papa kok" kataku cepat cepat sambil menggelangkan kepalaku. "Aku... Aku cuma terharu aja..." kataku pelan. Aku melihat senyum kembali terulas di wajah cantik umma nya Kyuhyun.

"Berarti mulai sekarang... Panggil aku umma ya..."

"N.. Ne.. U.. Umma.." kataku terbata sambil tersenyum.

~Sungmin's POV end~

.

~Kyuhyun's POV~

Aku memandangi langit kamar di apartment Sungmin hyung. Ya malem ini kami memutuskan untuk menginap di apartment nya karena jarak dari rumahku lebih dekat ke sini, dari pada ke dorm.

Aku tersenyum mengingat acara makan malam di rumahku tadi. Syukurlah semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Semua ketakutan Sungmin hyung juga ga ada yang terbukti. Keluargaku benar benar menerima Sungmin hyung dengan baik. Bahkan saat makan malam, aku bisa mendengar Sungmin hyung memanggil umma dengan sebutan umma. Sepertinya mereka jadi deket banget.

Aku lalu mengingat percakapan ku dengan umma sebelum kami pulang tadi. Saat sebelum pulang, umma memanggilku ke kamarnya.

_"Kyuhyun... Apakah Sungmin ini sama dengan sungmin hyung yang pernah kamu ceritakan waktu jaman SMA dulu itu?". Aku mengangguk. Aku memang selalu bercerita apapun dengan dengan umma ku._

_"Ne umma... Aku berhasil bertemu dengan nya lagi setelah sekian tahun..."_

_"Lalu apakah kau udah meminta maaf padanya atas segala kesalahanmu dulu?" tanya nya lagi. Aku mengangguk lagi_

_"Ne umma... Semua masalahku dengan Sungmin hyung sudah terselesaikan... Makanya itu kami sekarang bisa berpacaran...". Aku melihat umma ku tersenyum_

_"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau telah berhasil memperbaiki segala kesalahan mu... __Jagalah dia dengan baik mulai sekarang. Sungmin adalah anak yang baik. Kalau kau memang mencintai nya, buatlah dia bahagia. Dan jangan lepaskan dia..." kata umma ku. Aku kembali mengangguk. Lalu umma berkata lagi sambil tersenyum "aku ga mau kehilangan calon menantu sebaik dia..."_

"Kyuu~" suara Sungmin meyadarkanku.

Aku melihat kesampingku, dan melihat dia ternyata sedang mengigau di tidurnya. Dia merapat ke pelukan ku. Aku cium bahu nya yang putih itu. dan aku benarkan selimut nya. Aku tersenyum melihat nya. Dia pasti kecapean. Pulang dari rumahku tadi, kami bercinta sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur. Aku lalu merapatkan pelukanku, dan membelai pipi nya

"Ne umma... Aku janji, aku ga akan pernah melepaskan nya lagi... Aku akan selalu ada disamping nya, menjaga nya, dan membuat dia bahagia... Karena dia adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku..." kataku sambil mengecup dahinya lalu bibir mungil nya. "Saranghae Minnie hyung... Jal jayo chagiya"

Lalu aku pun terlelap dengan senyum di mukaku.

~Kyuhyun's POV end~

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Akhirnya! I'll take My Revenge selese juga *fyuh... Mian buat akhirnya yang geje... *mewek dipojokan.

Mana ada epiloge nya yang ga nyambung pula... biarin deh... author lagi pengen nulis kalo Sungmin diterima ama keluarga nya Kyuhyun... hahaha #plak

Gomawo udah ngikutin FF ini sampe selese. Gomawo *bungkuk 90 drajat ke chingudeul

Sebenernya udah mau upload kemaren, cuma kemaren author lagi galau #sokGalau. Mulai dari tau harga tiket KIMCHI yang ampun ampun nan, duid dari mana segitu gedenya. Trus denger rumor anak suju yang dateng ga lengkap (untung nya dibantah ama yang punya acara). Sampe akhirnya author bingung sendiri, kalo dateng duid dari mana, tapi kalo ga dateng KIMCHI, kapan lagi bisa liet Teuki Oppa sebelum dia wamil? #curcol *nangis histeris sambil meratapi nasib

.

Balesan Review

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : hoho cuma Umin yang bisa bikin Kyu nangis... hahaha. Iya... mau dapet duid dari mana coba 2.5 jt! wktu author nonton sushow aja g nyampe 2 juta tiketnya. huhu. makasih ya chingu selalu baca dan review ampe FF ini tamat...

Minne Chagiy4 : udah dibawa balik tuh Umin nya... yay KyuMin bersatu! hoho iya chingu di acara Kimchi... cuma tiketnya ampun deh.. duid dari mana ini . makasih ya chingu selalu baca dan review ampe FF ini tamat...

Childyewook : *nyodorin tisu ke chingu. hehe mian sedih ya kemaren... tapi tenang Kyu udah berhasil ngegaet Minnie lagi kok. wkwkwk tuh sesuai pesanan ada adegan ciuman nya... hahaha. sayang author ga kuat nulisnya kalo lebih dari itu... xixixi. makasih ya chingu selalu baca dan review ampe FF ini tamat...

Sapphire Pearls : makasih chingu udah di fave... hehehe gpp chingu... malah makasih chingu sempet ngebaca dan ngereview FF ini. Iya chingu, soalnya KyuMin shipper, jd KyuMin d main pairing nya. *nyodorin tissu buat chingu cep... cep... KyuMin nya happy ending kok.. tuh mereka udah bersatu... Makasih ya chingu udah baca dan review FF ini mpe tamat...

Af13knight : tuh Kyu udah njemput Minnie balik lagi... hahaha iya Mimi nya kan punya Mochi... ngapain dia naksir Kyu... lucuan Mochi drpd Kyu *di giles Kyu =.=" Hoho makasih ya chingu selalu baca dan review ampe FF ini tamat...

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie : iya Kyuhyun pabo sih makanya Umin pergi *lagi lagi di giles Kyu =.=" Iya nih chingu, sediiih banget. yang ngasih harga ga kira kira. duid dari mana coba 2.5 juta? prasaan dulu author nonton sushow g nyampe 2 juta.. ini sushow aja bukan... hiks. makasih ya chingu selalu baca dan review ampe FF ini tamat...

Sam Ran Rin : kyny kmungkinan bsar jd d chingu, soalnya itu acara nya di endorse langsung ama kedutaan korsel. ky Shinee kmrn. cuma yg bikin nangis darah mah harga tiketnya itu chingu... histeris author liet harga nya. hiks. sama sama chingu... mklum authornya KyuMin shipper jd bkin nya KyuMin... makasih ya chingu selalu baca dan review ampe FF KyuMin ini tamat...

Nikwon : hehe makasih ya chingu... ini pas chapter trakhir... semoga chingu puas ya... makasih chingu udah baca dan review mpe FF ini mpe tamat...

TheEvilPumpkin : makasih makasih chingu udah dibilang FF ini keren... padahal author yakin banyak kekurangan, maklum FF pertama... iya Minnie salah paham ni... aah klo bisa ngeliat muka desperate nya Kyu beneran pasti author foto deh... hahaha. makasih ya chingu udah baca dan review FF ini mpe tamat... Nado saranghae ^^

CocoNdvl78 : hehe udah apdet nih chingu chapter terakhir n epilogue nya... semoga ngobatin penasaran nya chingu ya... makasih ya chingu selalu baca dan review ampe FF ini tamat...

KyuhyunnieWife : hehehe udah baikan tuh chingu KyuMin nya... kalo KyuMin harus happy ending donk... hehehe. Makasih ya chingu selalu baca dan review ampe FF ini tamat...

Sulli Otter : iya Kyu ama Mimi pabo sih bikin Umin salah paham *di giles Kyu ama Mimi skrg =.=" hehehe tapi Kyu udah berhasil mbawa pulang Minnie tuh... hehehe. Makasih ya chingu selalu baca dan review ampe FF ini tamat

Cho 3z : iya nih chingu... dateng sih dateng... tapi harga tiketnya itu lho ga masuk akal. hiks. iya author juga bingung mau jual apa ya? #desperate. hehehe iya nih KyuMin nya bersatu... happy ending deh... hehehe. Makasih ya chingu udah baca dan review FF ini mpe tamat...

Lagi lagi cuma kata Gomawo yang bisa author ucapin buat chingudeul yang udah baca dan review I'll Take My Revenge ini mpe tamat... Makasih udah nyemangatin author mpe bisa nulis ini mpe selese... Jeongmal gomawo... *bungkuk ke chingudeul semua.

Author berharap sih chingudeul ga kecewa ya ama ceritanya... kalo ada kekurangan dari FF ini author minta maap ya... maklum FF pertama... hehehe

Author tunggu ya review an chapter terakhir dan epilogue ini ya...

Sampe ketemu di FF laen nya. Kamshahamnida ^^

.

.

.

A/n : Author numpang berdoa, "Ya Allah berikan lah saya rejeki... saya pingin nonton KIMCHI y Allah...".

Ama numpang teriak ama yang bikin acara "WOY TURUNIN HARGANYA NAPA SIH!" *lagi lagi author di lempar ember ama pengguni FFn. #AuthorMakinGalau

* * *

Author numpang bales Review buat "Never Leave Me, Kyu!" disini aja deh... *di hajar reader karena dari tadi numpang mulu =.=" hehehe semoga yang ngereview disana, baca balesan nya disini ya... ^^

Lee Hye Rin : iya chingu... waktu denger Kyu kecelakaan sedih banget rasanya... bener bener takut kaya kejadian dulu itu... untung ya yang sekarang ga parah... walo tetep aja dia memar memar... maap ya chingu kalo alurnya kecepetan. maklum bikin nya kilat... hehehe. tapi gomawo udah suka FF abal ini. Makasih udah baca dan review chingu...

SizunT hanabi : iya chingu... kok bisa ya pas banget bulan april lagi... bulan april sentimen kali ya ama Kyu =.=" tp syukur deh dia ga kenapa kenapa. Makasih udah baca dan review chingu...

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : iya... sedih denger Kyu kecelakaan... untung nya luka nya ga parah ya... iya lah pesti Minnie yang paling sedih kalo Kyu kecelakaan. Hehe siap deh chingu, author usahain bikin FF yang bagus, Makasih ya udah baca dan review chingu...

Maki Kisaragi : iya semoga Kyu baik baik aja ya... dan jangan kenapa kenapa lagi... Makasih chingu hwaiting nya... Author bakal berusaha terus deh. hehehe. Makasih udah baca dan review chingu

Arisa Adachi : iya chingu sedih banget... iya untungnya cuma memar memar di tangan dan kaki. iya sering banget sih Kyu kecelakaan. bikin khawatir. iya kali chingu, dia asyik mikirin "kegiatan" nya ama Minnie... wkwkwkwk. Makasih udah baca dan review chingu...

LittleLiappe : Iya chingu... untung banget ya Kyu ga kenapa kenapa... sedih banget inget kejadian 4 tahun lalu... huhu. makasih udah baca dan review chingu...

Childyewook : iya semoga dia cepet sembuh ya chingu... untung dia cuma luka memar aja... jadi lega... Makasih udah baca dan review chingu...

RizmaHukaHuka : iya chingu... jumat pagi kemaren jam 5 pagi. huhuhu. iya untuuuung banget dia ga luka parah. cuma memar memar di tangan n kaki. jadi lega deh... semoga sekarang dia udah sehat deh... gomawo udah dibilang fict nya bagus... hehehe. makasih chingu udah baca dan review...

Af13knight : iya... untung dia udah baik baik aja. cuma luka memar memar. loh ahra onnie punya twit to? *author ketinggalan berita =.=" lansung buka twit cari twitternya ahra onnie. hehe. makasih ya udah baca dan review chingu...

Luce stellare of Hyuzura : iya... untung dia udah baik baik aja ya... cuma luka ringan... tapi tetep bikin khawatir... hiks. hahaha ngerujak ama Kyu n Minnie kok ga ajak ajak sih chingu... hehe. Makasih ya udah baca dan review chingu...

Gomawo chingudeul yang udah review di "Never Leave Me, Kyu!". Jeongmal gomawo. Mian ya author bales review nya disini... biar sekalian... hehehe

Semoga uri evil magnae, Kyuhyun, cepet sembuh ya... udah sehat kan sekarang? jangan kenapa kenapa lagi ya... bikin sparKyu serangan jantung aja... hehehe

Kamshahamnida ^^


End file.
